


Welcome to the 60's

by AllyBP



Series: superarrow [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: The Legion of Doom and an unusual ally seeks for the spear of destiny so the Legends asks for Oliver, Barry and Kara’s help to stop them from conquering the world. As they split in small teams to deal with so many things going on at the same time, a few surprises along the way put them all in a complicated position.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I read the interview producers gave right after the invasion crossover, they were talking about a scene they never filmed with Kara inside the Wave Rider, and they were not telling what it was about cause they were planning to do it in the next one. So I wondered, and wondered... And this fiction was born.  
> This time I'm writing chapter by chapter - life is kinda crazy now, there's no way I can write everything at once like I always do - I also always try to write something short, it never works out, so the plan is to have about 5 chapters. Anyways, hope u guys like it.

Chapter 1

 "Do you have any idea why Sara called us here?" Oliver said to Barry as he entered Star Labs with his team behind him. "All we have is a message about an urgent meeting."

It was night already and really cold outside. Oliver and his team met the rest of team Flash as they settled in Star Labs cortex. Felicity had warned them about a message coming from Sara, saying that she needed to talk to everyone at Star Labs and it was urgent: world in danger urgent.   

"I wish I knew man; I’m just in the dark as you are…"Barry said crossing his arms worried.

Oliver enjoyed spending some time with their friends, but every time they gathered around, it was cause the world was ending or something like that. He wished to visit his friends in lighter times, but it always seemed impossible with their lives going crazy all the time and a new crisis happening every now and then. It got him worried all the time and he hated not knowing what he was worrying about, but all that was left for him to do, him and everyone else, was to wait.

 

HOURS EARLIER

 

"Gideon, what’s our status?" Sara Lance let go the control of the ship, turning her seat around and facing everyone.

"Safe and sound Captain Lance."

"Great!" Sara left out a breath of relief.

It was one of those days she hated so much, where she feared for hers and everyone’s lives, something on their plan went wrong and they ended up screwing things (usually the timeline itself). Once Rip managed to run away after damaging the Wave Rider, it took a long time to repair it; so naturally, they were attacked in the meantime by some time pirates. Sara knew it has the Legion of Doom’s hands behind it; she just had to figure out how and why. She couldn’t wait to wipe that pretentious smile out of Damien Dhark’s face. She hated him so much and every time she faced him, she had to gather all her strength not to kill him. It got harder each time.

They were safe once again after a really hard battle with the pirate’s ship. It was their luck Jefferson and Ray got to fix things up before the battle began, but as usual, things got ugly.

"So finally, we are able to see if everything is really ok with the ship, without interruptions" Jefferson said getting out of his chair.

"Yes, let’s go." Ray said going after him.

"I can’t wait to get rid of those Legion jerks." Mick said in a voice full of anger. "They are getting on my nerves… I feel like burning people!"

"We don’t even know if this was caused by them" Amaya said

"I think it was. And I know what you mean Mick, but we can’t lose focus right now" Sara said getting off her chair as well. "I’m just glad we are alive by now."

"Yet, we have no idea what’s Legion’s next move." Amaya worried as she got up as well "I know you think they sent the pirates after us, but it makes no sense."

"I have to agree with Amaya. They never sent others to do their dirty work" Stein commented, still in his chair

"We’ve dealt with time pirates once before, they had no reason to come after us now, there are no more time masters controlling the timeline, controlling us. It has to be them… We just have to figure out why…" Sara said walking around Gideon. "Please tell me you have some good news to us, Gideon."

"I don’t know if you would call it good news, Captain Lance, but I do have some information. A time aberration was created by a ship falling in New Orleans, 1962."

"A ship? What kind of ship?" Nate asked

"I’m afraid I have no idea; all I know is that the ship is not from around."

"Around… Earth you mean?" Sara said in a suspicious voice. Something was telling her this was not good news, and she had a feeling it would end badly somehow.

"Yes." Gideon said "I can’t tell where the ship is from, but is not from Earth, past, present or future. Its material is strange to all earthly things; it does not exist on this planet."

"Please don’t tell me we are dealing with the Dominators again…" Nate says also not getting a good feeling about this. "We wouldn’t be able to deal with them by ourselves."

"If we need help with this, we know who to call." Sara said walking in circles as she thought about many different things that could possibly be happening "Hm…Gideon, what is the last location of the Legion of Doom?"

"New Orleans, 1962."

"I KNEW IT!" Sara slapped hard the table "Guys, the whole pirate stuff was jus a distraction…"

"While we were busy fighting them, the Legion were up to God knows what back in 1962…" Nate completed the sentence

"If this is not a ship from around, and the Legion is connected to it somehow, we need help. If this is like that Dominators situation, we need help big time" Ray said coming back to the room – "By the way the ship is truly fixed."

"We are ready to jump" Jefferson said smiling proudly.

"Ok guys. We’ll go back to Central City, 2017. I’m sending Felicity a message as well." Sara sat back in her chair, turning it around. She took a deep breath, feeling in her gut this was going to be way worse than the last alien invasion. "Let’s go home!"

The Wave Rider flew invisible through Central City sky. It was almost night and a bit cold. Felicity, Oliver, Diggle and Barry waited outside the hangar of Star Labs as the ship went on visible mode and Diggle gasped.

"I’ll never get used to this!"

The Legends came out of the ship with worried faces. Everyone said their hellos and went inside the huge building. It was just like the last time they used the place. Inside there were Thea, Rory, Dinah, Curtis, Renee, Caitlin, Cisco, HR, Julian, Wally and Jessie waiting for them.

"Whoa, new meat" Mick said looking at those new faces he had never seen in his life.

Sara looked annoyed at Mick and decided to say nothing to his rude comment. She hugged everyone she knew and introduced herself to the ones she didn’t. Barry stepped in, smiling to everyone.

"Well, some of you don’t know half of these people, so, let me introduce them."

"Well I know he’s a criminal… What the hell is he doing among the heroes?" Julian asked confused while pointing at Mick.

"He was one… Still rude sometimes, but deep down he’s a good… good person?" Barry explained looking unsure at Sara. –"Yep, a good person." Barry completed after Sara giving him a nod with her head. "They are known as Legends, they travel through time to protect history and the timeline…"

"Sometimes we screw it more than save it, but it happens" Ray thought out loud making everyone look at him "My bad…"

"So guys, what’s up?" Oliver asked them as he crossed his arms curious to know about the reason of that meeting.

Sara began explaining everything that happened with Rip, Legend of Doom and their new discovery. It was a lot to take in, but she had to inform every single detail so this team up could work. As expected, Oliver and his team were not too happy about having to deal with aliens again. She had a feeling they would flip out, given their recent experience.  

"Dominators again? Please tell me it’s not them again" Diggle said, scratching behind his right ear.

"We don’t know… But I don’t think it’s them again." Stein told them after saying his hellos to everyone. "Gideon would have known about it and warned us."

"Nice… So there are more aliens out there? What’s their thing with Earth anyway?" Renee sat in a chair, not excited at all about dealing with those things again.

"According to Kara there are plenty. When I got stuck in her Earth by accident she told me about it…"

"But Barry, she is on Earth 38." Wally interrupted him pointing towards the Legends "these guys are traveling through the timeline, and not the multiverse. How the hell the Legends spotted an alien back in the 60’s, here on Earth 1?"

"I think is safe to say we have aliens in this universe we live in as well. It makes sense if the Dominators came here in the 50’s." Nate answered. "Or they can jump through universes, I don’t know…"

"So… How can we all help?" Rory said getting curious about the whole situation, since he didn’t get to be in action the last time aliens invaded Earth.

Sara paced around, looking at everyone’s face while she tried to explain their plan.

"It’s obvious for us that the Legion gave us a distraction so they could do their evil thing and it has something to do with the aberration the alien ship created, so we will need as much help as we can have, because fighting aliens is way beyond anything else. We won last time because we worked together, so, we need to team up again. Some of you need to come with us."

"Time travel? Aliens? That’s weird" Dinah looked at Diggle, just as startled as he was "And I thought you were joking when you told me about fighting aliens."

"I never joke about serious stuff like that" He told her still trying to cope with all that information

"This shit is beyond real" Renee said already annoyed. He hated all that weird stuff.

"We need Supergirl." Barry looked scared at Oliver "She is our best chance at winning if this is another invasion…"

"I agree" Oliver said thoughtful.

He knew it was a mistake benching Kara last time; he would never do that mistake again. He was the first person to defend that they could handle everything, otherwise what type of heroes were they? But he had to agree with Sara, aliens were beyond everything they could handle. They needed Kara, not just because she knew more about aliens than any of them, but because she was really badass alien herself, and their best chance a survival. It was also not that hard being around her, he thought to himself.

"Who?" Dinah asked getting more and more confused. That whole team up thing was new to her, she knew about the Flash cause she was from Central City, but she had no idea Oliver was friends with him, and for sure she also knew nothing about the time travelers.

"She is our friend, an alien from Earth 38 that helped us the last time we dealt with alien invasion. Long story short: her planet exploded, she was raised by humans and is a superhero with really cool superpowers. You will love her" Cisco said excitedly, getting his extrapolator out of his pocket to contact Kara.

"That’s cool" She said thoughtful. It was exciting new for her to be part of team Arrow, now she would get to meet a real alien. It was all happening really fast, but she liked that family union feelings.

"It’s beyond cool" Cisco said "Ok guys, I’m calling her…"

 

EARTH 38

 

The DEO was really crowded that day. Supergirl managed to capture some bad aliens that were trying to kidnap humans for experiments with the help of her sister Alex, so the cells of the place were full.

"It never gets old" Kara said as she hugged her sister

"What?"

"You and I saving the world together." She smiled brightly at Alex.

"Yeah, it never gets old" Alex smiled back at her when they heard an irritating noise coming from Kara’s clothes.

"What he hell?" Alex looked at her

"Oh… My extrapolator…" Kara said reaching for her hidden pocket, holding the weird device on her hands.

Kara noticed Alex looking at her really confused, so explained shortly about her adventures on Earth 1, which got Alex shocked but she kept listening.

"So this thing allows me to contact them and the other way around…Wait" – She pressed the button on it and heard Cisco’s voice. "Hey Cisco, what’s up?"

Cisco explained the situation and Kara promised to be there as soon as she finished her report about her latest mission at the DEO. Alex looked worried at her, arguing about how it would be dangerous. After a lot of arguing, Kara managed to get Alex to trust her about this, after all, it was not her first time there, and it was a safe place for her since there was no kryptonite there or nothing that could harm her.

"By the way, time seems to move different between universes… Last time I was there for a few days and when I got here, only a few hours went by."

"This is so weird. Multiverse? Another Earth? Really weird stuff, and not to mention crazy. But dear sister, I trust you… And I feel better knowing you won’t be gone for long. Just be safe and careful. I wish I could go help you, but I have to report to the DEO" Alex said hugging her

"I know. And I will be careful don’t worry. Please, tell others I’ll be right back… Literally."

"You are loving this, aren’t you?" Alex said looking suspiciously at Kara

"It’s not that I like the fact that is a possibility that aliens are doing harm to others n a parallel universe, but… Time travel. I mean, when I’ll be able to do it?" Kara sounded really excited about having to go back to the 60’s with her new friends just like a kid gets excited about getting some ice cream. She loved being part of things and those people really touched her heart.

"I’m sensing more than you are telling me, but it’s ok. You will tell me later, lady."

They hugged again and Kara opened a breach to Earth 1. She was confused about what Alex said to her, wondering what could possibly make her be excited to go back and see everyone again other than the fact she made really great new friends. That was going to be interesting at least.

 

EARTH 1

 

Everyone waited patiently as Cisco turned off his device and told them Kara was coming. Some got really excited about this, to have an opportunity to work with an alien from another universe. It was funny cause she seemed so human, they would never guess if they didn’t knew.

"I wonder what this DEO is…" Cisco said thoughtfully as Nate approached him, sitting by his side on a chair.

"I think is a government place where they deal with bad aliens and bad people with powers. That’s what she was explaining the president last time."

"Amazing… It makes you wonder about everything she saw there…"

A breach started opening in the air and Kara stepped in, dressed as Supergirl, smiling shyly to everyone and waving.

"Sorry for taking so long, DEO is really crowded today… So… Hi everyone"

"Hey, I missed you" Barry said hugging her. "I hope everything is ok in your Earth"

"Yeah it is, just the usual you know: criminal creating trouble and stuff like that" She smiled as she hugged him back.

Barry let her go and she met Oliver’s eyes and blushed slightly, smiling back at him and not daring to hug him since she remembered he was not that much of a huger. Somehow he made her nervous, but she tried to ignore it.  

"It’s good to have you back, Kara" He said to her with his arms still crossed. It was a classic Oliver.

"It’s good to be back… Not that it’s a good situation, but… Anyways" She rambled nervously as she saw new people she didn’t know in the room. Barry introduced her to them so they could start planning.

Sara stood up and stared at everyone.

"Guys I really wish we had more information so we could plan this thing better. But we don’t have, so we will have to be creative. The most important thing is to find if the Legion is behind this and if they have something to do with the aberration created by the alien."

Kara looked apprehensive at Sara, not knowing for sure if she should say something, but decided to do so. She had so many encounters with so many different aliens, some bad, some really nice, she feared they were taking things from granted based on their last encounter with the Dominators.

"I know you guys had a bad experience last time" Kara said thoughtful "I really get it. But… We also have to find out if they came in peace and who are them. I’ve seen bad people trying to use aliens to do bad things, I’ve been through it once… It was awful… But there are some nice ones out there…"

Oliver looked at Kara with sympathy. It just got to him that they were talking about an alien who fell on Earth and that they had no more information about but they thought it would be dangerous in front of an alien herself, that fell on Earth and had to hide who she was, according to what Barry told him.

"I have to apologize in the name of everyone" Oliver said looking at her "We found out about this and presumed they were bad…"

"Oh, I’m not offended" Kara said interrupting Oliver, worrying them all might have misunderstood her "I’m just… I just want to make sure who these aliens are and their agenda so we don’t end up being unfair. I don’t want to harm innocent people or alien by mistake."

"I know it’s just… I imagine how it was like for you, and how people would have reacted." Barry said remembering one of their conversations.

Barry felt bad, even if Kara wasn’t offended. She was too kind and nice for that, but still. For everything she told him once, he could imagine what it was like to grow up in a strange place, having to hide your powers and careful all the time. If people knew back then, they might have the same presumptions they were having about this new alien, so he couldn’t agree more about giving this newbie the benefit of doubt. Now, if he could only say the same about the others…

"Kara, believe me, the humans we are talking about are no way innocent." Sara said "But I get what you’re saying and I agree with you."

"You are living proof that not every alien is bad." Oliver said and then, he looked at Sara "You called us, so… You are in charge. What’s the plan?"

"We need to divide and conquer. Some of you guys will stay back here, for back up and for support in case something goes wrong, and also cause both cities will need protection. We have a way of communication back in the Wave Rider, so no problem there." She said turning to Barry, Oliver and Kara "You three go with me and the team back to the 60’s. The Legion of Doom is way too dangerous and you both" she pointed Barry and Oliver "fought them already and won." She looked at Kara "You know more about aliens than any of us and you are a badass, I’m sure the Legion don’t stand a chance against you." Sara finished blinking at Kara.

Sara turned to the rest of the teams.

"We need a research team to back us up here. We will send you guys everything we can find."

"We can help with research" Caitlin said looking at Julian "I can’t help with my powers, so this is a safe way for me to help without risking hurting anyone."

"Yes, we can do research" Julian said to Caitlin and then he looked back at Sara "Count on us."

"And we can protect Central City" Jessie said smiling at Wally, holding his hand on hers. She loved when people trusted her to do important things as a hero. She was still new at this, so every bit of trust mattered.

"I can help you guys in Central City as well" Dinah said looking at Jessie and Wally "I’ve lived here for so long, I can be an extra hand."

"Ok so Ragman, Wild Dog, Diggle, and I will keep an eye in Star City" Curtis said out loud and overly excited about it. He loved teaming up with other superheroes.

"And I will keep an eye on the Mayor’s office while you are gone brother" Thea smiled at him "But I want to kick some ass so if you guys need me, call me or I will hold a grudge against you all" She turned to the others "This includes you" She pointed at Wally.

"Tech team got this, as usual!" Felicity high fived Cisco

"We will back up both teams and you guys on the Wave Rider. Just say the word" Cisco said.

The newbies exchanged phones so they could easily contact each other in case of need. There was a kind of excitement in their faces as it was a first for them, teaming up with so many different heroes to save the world again. Barry was talking to Oliver and Kara in a corner while others prepared to travel.

"It means a lot you helping us again" Barry said smiling to Kara "I just wanted to say thanks"

"You know I love coming here with everyone, helping you guys. Every time you need, don’t hesitate in asking" She looked from Barry to Oliver.

"The same here" Oliver gave a small and almost imperceptible smile to her.

Oliver Queen was just a human being, but Kara knew he had a huge background fighting, surviving and helping others. The man trained Barry for Rao’s sake. It was impressive since he had no super power, to train a guy that had super powers, it was really amazing. She also knew everyone respected Oliver as some kind of leader, even if he constantly passed the leadership to others, and that was one of the things that made him intimidating. Maybe that was the reason she felt nervous around him, she thought.

"Where are Joe and Iris by the way?" Oliver looked at Barry

"She was going mad with so many work to do, so I called her explaining everything. I stopped by her job before coming here. Journalism is worse than it looks like, for real. She will stay with Joe here to help everyone."

;'Iris is a journalist too?" Kara said surprised "That’s so cool, cause in my Earth I’m a journalist as well."

"Someone got a promotion. Congratulations" Barry hugged Kara again.

Barry felt really happy for Kara, since he got to see her in her old environment work and thought of it as a hard work, given who she worked for. He never liked that Cat woman so much by the way she treated Kara and intimidated everyone with rude comments. He never said a word to Kara, getting the feeling she loved her job and was used to the woman.

Oliver smiled at her giving his congratulations even though he was kind of lost in the subject.

"She was an assistant of some important woman at her Earth." Barry told Oliver, noticing his confusion

"Now I’m a reporter there… It’s harder than it looks like, for sure…"

Time passed and everyone revised the plan and their parts at this mission. Curtis and the rest of team Arrow said their goodbyes and went back to Star City. The rest of team Flash was talking to Dinah about the situation in Star Labs and the city.

Everyone else was ready to take off so team Legends, Barry, Kara and Oliver went after Sara to the Wave Rider, outside the building. They got inside the ship and Kara and Barry started freaking out, looking around excitedly.

"I’ve been inside many ships in my life, but never inside one this huge." Kara said impressed by it

"This is so cool" Barry said "Now I get why Cisco couldn’t stop talking about it…"

"Yeah… I’m not that comfortable being back here, given what happened the last time."

"Sorry man" Barry said with his hand on Oliver’s shoulder "But this time it will be different"

"I hope so…" Oliver said as everyone sat in their chairs. There were 3 extra chairs, thanks to Gideon, for Barry, Kara and Oliver.

 Sara sat in her chair, and looked at her guests with a funny face.

"You guys might feel funny after we get there. There are some side effects about time traveling, but it fades away faster than you can blink, so no worries."

"I’m so excited" Kara said in a whisper to Barry that agreed with her, excitedly as well as Oliver looked at them doubting they would feel this cool after they landed.

"Oh you two just wait…" He said with a funny face as the ship took off.

"Sixties, here we come!" Sara said as she piloted the ship back in time.

The ship took off disappearing in the middle of the clouds of Central City sky. Everyone was at their chairs, closing its seat belts. Oliver shut his eyes as he felt that familiar pull he found out he hated so much. Barry had a funny expression on his face and Kara just chilled out, looking around relaxed. Flying was her thing, by herself or any other way, she loved it. She went through way worse than some pulls and twirls in her super hero life, so everything was great for her. She was truly excited about the sci-fi experience: traveling back in time in a awesome ship, seeing the past. All she could think about was how much Winn would freak out when she tell him about it.

Once they landed, Sara turned around in her chair and laughed at Barry’s expression.

"This is really cool, but I’m kinda blind right now… Side effect?"

"Just wait a few seconds" Sara said

"Good thing he didn’t barfed like ponytail did last time" Mick said as he got up, taking his gun with him.

Barry closed his eyes for a few and opened them again, regaining his eyesight and taking a deep breath in relief.

"Told ya!" Sara said and turned to the others "Ok guys, we are in the 60’s. You all know the protocol. Barry, Kara and Oliver, we can find you something to wear, we can’t draw attention to us. Come with me and I’ll show you, so you can pick what you like."

The trio followed Sara to something like the “closet” of Wave Rider, a room that replicated all clothes and shoes from any era. Kara and Barry seemed like kids in a candy store. Oliver was not that happy to be in 60’s clothes, but he just played along with everyone. This mission was important.

"I know you guys are excited, but we have to be careful." Oliver told Kara and Barry.

"Don’t worry man" Barry said choosing his clothing and changing in a matter of seconds, he seemed like a hippie. "We get to have some fun and save the world, how cool is that?"

"Not that cool when it comes to dealing with the people we are about to face… Again…" Oliver said thoughtful. He was really pissed that Dhark, Malcolm and Eobard were back to torment them.

Kara did the same as Barry, changing in a matter seconds into a black and white dress that had a balloon skirt and made her look even more cute than she was, according to Oliver’s thoughts that he choose to keep to himself. Kara glanced quickly at him, noticing his eyes on her and she blushed slightly, adjusting her fake glasses and ponytail as she walked back to the main room of the ship. Oliver went to a more private room to change since he didn’t have super speed like his friends. He tried to pick something discreet. He was not a fan of the 60’s.

They got out of the ship and barely took 2 steps on the ground when a guy came from nowhere, running in their direction. Everyone prepared to fight if necessary but he threw both hands into the air, falling in the ground on his knees.

"Thanks God, Legends…"

"How do you know us?" Sara said preparing to attack at any time

"And who are you?" Oliver screamed at him, preparing to use one of his arrows he hid in his clothes.

"I came in peace. I’m Fel Andar, son of Prince Kufu and Priestess Shiera, the new Hawkman from the future. I’m in trouble and I need your help."

"What the hell?" Jax and Ray exclaimed looking at each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sara had her foot in the throat of that strange guy named Fel Andar while he lay in the ground, helpless. The others surrounded them, ready to attack if necessary. The story he told them was really weird and something were off.

"I’m telling you" He said with some difficulty since Sara pressed her foot harder in his throat. "I’m their son."

"I’m afraid we are going to need some proof" Oliver told him as he aimed at his face.

"Listen, this is important…"

"Maybe we should at least hear him?" Kara said looking at others. As she approached him. "I can hold him so he won’t try anything and you can ask him some questions" She told Sara as she picked the guy from the floor, easily holding him with both her hands.

Sara looked in his eyes and asked in a serious tone, crossing her arms in her chest.

"Tell us why we should believe you!"

"Listen, in my year the world is almost ending. My parents joined a team called Legion of Superheroes…"

"What’s with this name that everyone loves it?" Mick said scratching his head

"At least it looks like they are no villains" Ray said in a cheerful way, wondering about this team and losing his focus on the conversation.

"They gave him this ring" He showed the golden item with an L carved on it. "This allows me to travel to the past or the future. They got hurt and gave me so I could find you guys. When I arrived in 2017, where they told me to find you, three guys kidnapped me. A dark haired guy with a black suit and some bow and arrows, a really old and creepy blue eyed guy and a blonde guy that has a strange gift to run really fast."

"Nice… Legion of Doom" Jax said with no patience at all

"And what they wanted around here? Do you know it?" Sara kept going with her questions, crossing her arms around her chest.

"They brought me here and went after a ship that crashed nearby. They told me they knew who I was and why I was here, and that they had bigger plans for me."

"And they found anything in the ship?" Kara asked with concern in her voice

"They are keeping the alien they found trapped, but I don’t know where because I escaped them as soon as they got distracted. The fast guy was away dealing with some secretive stuff, then, I took advantage of that and ran like hell ‘til I found you guys here."

"And now we have a time aberration to clean up as well…" Nate looked at everyone, worried "There is no historical record about a ship crashing in New Orleans."

Everyone looked at each other suspiciously. Sara wasn’t sure she was buying it; she learned the hard way not to trust easily on people. She got an idea to discover if that was true.

"I say we ask Gideon about it… This other Legion and the world ending thing." She looked at Fel "Where do you come from?"

"3027"

"The Earth lasted that long?" Nate looked shocked at Ray that agreed with him.

"I intend to change its fate so it can last more, I want to save it, but can’t do it without your help" Fel said smiling weakly at them.

"Well, we can check with Gideon and then see what we can do for you."

"And we have to deal with Legion of Doom to rescue the alien. Awesome" Mick said in a not so exciting voice. They couldn’t have a break, never. Every time some shit happened, they had to clean the mess. He couldn’t wait ‘til they get rid of those Legion of Doom guys.

 

The team went back on Wave Rider bringing Fel with them. Gideon confirmed about the Legion of Super-Heroes being from the XXX century, but had no idea about him since she couldn’t find anything on Carter and Kendra in the future.

"If nothing can be found on them, something bad happened" Fel said thoughtful and worried.

Kara looked at him feeling sorry for his situation. She knew way more than she wanted to know about loss, it was really hard to deal with it. She felt it when she left her planet, she remember the last time she looked at her parents. She could understand the pain.

"We will find out what happened… Right?" She looked at everyone else that stood quiet. "Were they are? The guys that did this to you?" Kara looked at him.

"I remember the street of the building they kept me, I can tell you guys how to get there."

He gave them the address and Gideon showed them a map of the city, showing them how to get there. Oliver walked away, making a sign with his head so Sara, Barry and Kara followed him. He turned to Kara with a worried expression on his face.

"Something about this whole thing feels really weird to me."

"I know it might seem suspicious, and I get why, you guys have been through a lot to trust right away… But he deserves the benefit of the doubt." Kara said looking at Oliver deep in the eyes for the first time. She did it when she was certain about something and felt the need to stand up for her beliefs.

"I’m with Kara on this one" Barry said "I’m not saying we go blindly, trusting him, no, just… Let’s keep an eye on him, check this, and try to find out something about it… If he really is their son and Gideon can’t find anything about it, maybe he is right and something made things change…"

"I’m asking research team back in 2017 to look for something about this ship and its crash here, if there is some news, something that can give us a clue about what is going on."

Sara went to her office that once belonged to Rip Hunter, and used their new technology to send a message to their team back at Star Labs. When she got back, Kara walked in her direction with Oliver and Barry.

"We also have an alien to rescue" She smiled shyly at the Captain

"Yes, we do" Sara agreed feeling tired suddenly. The things they had to do just kept pilling up and she felt tired just to think about it. She felt like she had no idea where to begin. "Legion of Doom will no escape this time guys."

"And what we do about the new guy?" Barry looked at him from the distance, noticing how he looked around quietly, as if he as scared of something happening to him.

Sara smiled at Barry and turned around, asking for everyone’s attention.

"Guys? So, we will go after the alien. Fel you stay here with Amaya, Nate and Mick. Jax, Martin and Ray, you guys have that special mission I told you guys sooner. We meet here later."

"C’mon man, let’s find something that can help save your future" Nate smiled to Fel as they went to the library. Mick went after them, feeling really suspicious but deciding to stay quiet.

 

Jax, Ray and Martin had an idea a week earlier and talked to Sara about it. They spent day after day working on it and it was finally time to use it. It was a top secret plan and its success depended fully on their discretion so they talked to no one and left quietly after Sara left with the others.

Sara, Barry, Oliver and Kara were outside Wave Rider.

"I think we will get there faster if Kara and I provide you guys a ride" Barry said already taking Sara in his arms. "By the map Gideon showed us, it’s really far away…"

"I’m not a fan of that kind of ride, but I agree" Oliver said in a grumpy voice when he felt Kara’s arms lifting him as he was a piece of paper. He forgot sometimes that she could carry an entire building easily so this took him by surprise.

"Sorry sir, close your eyes" Kara said playfully and she took off being followed by Barry caring Sara.

Oliver had no time to close his eyes, or think. When he blinked, they were already in front of the building.

"Lucky for us these clothes can’t burn. Remember me to thank Gideon" Sara said getting on her feet, feeling dizzy. "Yes, I know what happens when you do that with normal clothes Barry…" She smirked while looking at Barry.

"Sorry…" Kara said blushing awkwardly, not knowing what to do and seeing Oliver’s face going green while putting him on his feet on the ground.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Last time Barry did this, he almost revealed what he had for lunch, luckily he was with an empty stomach this time, but the nausea came in anyways.

"Its ok" He whispered opening his eyes slowly, looking at Kara and smiling, reassuring her he was just fine.

"So, this is the place" Barry looked at that creepy and huge dark building across the street. It seemed abandoned but he learned a long time ago not to take anything for granted.

"So… How do we do this?" Kara said looking at the three of them. It was their Earth, so they called the shots.

"Barry and I will look for those creeps, you two look for the alien." Sara said "This is your coms" She gave them small devices to fix behind their ear. 'You will be able to talk to anyone from the team."

"Ok, let’s do this" Oliver gave a nod with his head feeling Kara’s hand in his chest stopping him

"Wait" She looked at the building intensely for a few moments "Ok there are some people inside, we have to be careful." She said looking at her hand and taking it off Oliver fast, blushing. She walked in being followed by Oliver

"Let’s do this" Barry said going in after Sara.

 

Barry and Sara walked cautiously through a dark corridor. Barry thought about using his speed, but since Kara saw people inside but they didn’t know who it was, they wanted to avoid being caught. The element of surprise sometimes was essential in a fight. They entered a room, walking slowly and looking everywhere they could. It was all dark and they could barely see anything. They felt movement behind them, and Sara turned around quickly as the light went on. She went pale, lost of words and feeling her heart beating faster by the second.

"Leonard?" She gasped as Barry just looked at him, also in shock.

"Hello you two, long time no see!" He said with his infamous sarcastic tone, holding his freeze gun and pointing it to them.

 

Kara floated avoiding touching that noisy ground of that weird place they were, since she was with noisy shoes. It was the second floor of the building. Oliver came behind her, walking really slowly.

"Are you seeing anything?"

"There’s nothing in this floor" She said looking around every corridor they passed by, through the walls "It’s so weird. I saw someone here…"

"Whoever it was probably went upstairs… or downstairs…"

Kara looked everywhere she could and finally saw someone inside one of the rooms upstairs. She gave Oliver a sign and they went quietly after the person. When they got there, Kara opened the door slowly, foot on the ground this time.

"I wasn’t expecting you Mr Queen… And you brought yourself some company, what a nice surprise" Damien Dhark said turning around, clearly surprised by Oliver’s presence, but finding it a perfect opportunity for some payback.

"Damien? How…" Oliver was startled.

As long as he knew this was a version of Damien Dhark that didn’t know him yet, it was a past version of the guy he killed, the guy that took Laurel’s life. How the hell did he know him?

"See… Someone told me about my future." Dhark told him, noticing his confusion "No no, they not just told me, I saw it. How I die in your hands."

"Did… Did you kill him?" Kara asked Oliver, confused and surprised. She knew he had rough methods as Barry told her once, and he was a true fighter, a warrior, she have heard about his dark past but she didn’t know he killed.

"I had to" Oliver said feeling the anger boiling inside him. "Kara, now’s not the time for that conversation."

"Oh, what a pretty name your friend have. It will be nice to take her life in front of your eyes Mr. Queen, I call it payback."

Damien took a knife outside his pocket and in a fast movement, tried to drag it into Kara’s abs. Kara looked down at the knife breaking and falling into the ground. She then looked at his amused and scared face and smiled.

"That was supposed to kill me?" She asked in a calm voice

"What? How?" Damien looked from her to Oliver, trying to use his magic on her and failing again.

"Meet the Girl of Steel" Oliver said kicking his legs and making him fall to the ground.

"I’m not going to say is nice to meet you out of courtesy, cause is not." Kara said avoiding a punch from Damien that got up quickly, punching him on the face, making him fly to the other side of the room. He stood up fast again, with a terrified expression but determined to fight them.

"Steel can melt" Dhark threw some dark magic that usually made his victims burn with fire, but Kara flew high in the room blowing it and using her heat vision on him, burning his shoulder.

Damien screamed in rage and agony and Oliver gave him another punch. Damien fought back, even in pain, even more terrified but refusing to show it on his face. Who was this girl that could fly, throw heat with her eyes and had a body of steel? This was not something he was expecting, he expected some of the Legends would come after him. This changed everything in his plans. He knew there were more people in the building, and he hoped his pal had a better luck than him.

Damien turned around, recovering from the pain and grabbed Oliver by his neck, squeezing it. Kara blew her freeze breath at him, making him drop Oliver on the ground and throwing him across the room again. She flew in his direction, holding him against the wall, ready to punch him. Oliver stood by Kara’s side, took one of his hidden arrows and pushed it into Damien’s ribs. H screamed in agony again.

"This is for Laurel" He said pressing the arrow harder on him and twisting it like he was torturing him.

"Oliver, that’s enough, we have him were we need him" Kara said, looking a bit desperate to Oliver.

She felt scared for the first time since meeting him. It was the first time in her life she saw someone with that much hatred and angry on his eyes, and she used to deal with evil aliens and Cadmus, people that really hated aliens. That look in Oliver’s eyes scared the hell out of her; it was like she didn’t know him. She actually didn’t know him, she thought. Barry was being polite when he told her about Oliver having a dark past, by what she was watching. She slowly put her free hand on Oliver’s, still looking at him.

"I know this must be hard for you, I don’t know you or your past properly, and clearly he has done something really bad to you. But I know you are a hero, you are a good person. Please don’t do this." She said as Oliver pressed the arrow even more into Dhark’s body. "Please, be better than him. I know you can…" She said in a low and pleading voice, smiling once she noticed Oliver’s hand letting him go, taking the arrow out of him.

Damien was almost passing out, but managed to spit on Oliver’s foot. Kara punched him, not so hard, but enough to knock him down. Oliver went outside the room, angrier than before. Kara saw him and decided to let him be. He needed some space as she could see it. She went after him, but never said a word. They kept looking around many corridors without saying a word to each other for a while.

 

Back in the ship, Fel was standing in the middle of the library, looking around in a curious way. Mick was looking at him suspiciously as he drank his beer. Nate and Amaya were looking at some old books but couldn’t find anything that could help them.

"So, you are birdies son? You have wings too?" Mick said looking serious at him.

"I don’t have wings."

"This is weird." He said, taking a sip of his beer "By the way, I don’t like you."

"O… Ok" Fel was taken off of guard, looking down at the floor "There… There is nothing I can do to change that? – He said unsure, but calmly."

"No!" Mick said getting up and getting out of there. That guy was annoying the hell out of him.

"Sorry, he’s rude like that to everyone" Amaya smile apologetic

"No problem" Fel smiled back going back to stare around him, quietly.

 

Sara managed to kick Snart’s gun out of his hand as Barry ran around him, getting ready to throw some lightning bolt at him.

"The last thing I wanted was to fight you" Sara said taking him by his arm, turning him around ,giving a swirl hitting her feet high on his chest, taking him down on the floor

"Why is that? Going soft are we?" Snart picked himself up as Barry did his thing, throwing lightning bolts and annoying the hell out of him.

"I can’t believe you are with the Legion of Doom…" Sara said as she attacked Snart

"I’m with no one darling, this is a small collaboration. And Barry, you were always a pain in the ass" He said painfully as he got up again. He looked to his side and threw himself on the floor, in his gun’s direction, but Barry was faster, taking it in his hands.

"You are not going to win Snart." He said as Sara approached Snart kicking him on his low parts, making him fall on the ground again. She had a hurt look in her eyes and stormed out of the room "We need to find the rest of the Legion. Let’s go."

 

Kara and Oliver keept walking in total silence. Kara felt a small discomfort as she walked in front of Oliver, not daring looking back. She actually didn’t know what to think. She knew nothing about this Earth and almost nothing about that bunch of heroes, just the basics, so she felt like it was not her place to judge any of them. But she believed that killing was way over the line. She knew what it could do to a person; she saw what her sister suffered for taking her aunt Astra’s life.

"I think I owe you an apology."

"What?" Kara looked back finally, still a bit scared.

"For the way I talked to you before… And the way I acted. I can see it scared you, and I’m sorry." He said in a serious tone

"You don’t have to apologize Oliver, is your world. Is not my place to judge your actions!" She turned around and was about to keep moving when she felt Oliver holding her arm lightly.

"Wait…' He said letting her arm go as she looked at him with a curious look in her face

Something changed inside him when he saw the look Kara gave him before, and the second before now. It was a look of someone really scared, terrified. Like he was the last person someone would want to be around. He felt like talking to her, it hurt that she might think of him as some kind of monster. He had no idea why he cared about what she thought of him by the way, but this was something that was bothering him more than he liked to admit.

"Do you remember when I told you that when I fight something I’m not familiar to, I push back?"

"Yes… Not your greatest moment" She told him looking to the ground "But yes I do."

"I used to be worse than this. I used to clean my city by killing its criminals when they gave me no other choice, until I learned that there was another way. And I decided to become a better person, a better protector of my city. Until Damien Dhark showed up. He took all the good I had worked so hard to reach in me, he took everything from me. I couldn’t fight him. I couldn’t stop him. I tried to spare him; he took the life of someone dear to me, a hero, someone I once loved more than anything. To stop him from wiping the Earth from existence, literally, I had to kill him. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life, but I don’t regret it. There was literally no other way. My city is a really dark place, nothing like Central City. Heavy things go down there and I’m still trying to deal with everything the right way. But sometimes things go beyond everything we imagine, and when this happens, I do what’s necessary."

"I’m sorry to hear that…" Kara said a bit more sympathetic "I don’t agree with your methods, but I understand you. And I can see you suffered more than a person should in life. It’s not fair to you."

"Life is not fair. And Kara, I don’t hesitate in protecting innocent people. If I have to kill so they don’t get killed, I will. I just need you to understand this."

"I do." She smiled at him "It was kind of scary to see you in such a rage like that… But I’ve been there… I get it."

"You?" Oliver looked at her with incredulity "How?"

"Well sir, this is not a conversation for the moment" She giggled as she mocked him, making him smile at her joke.

"Another time then… Let’s find this alien guy and get the hell out of here."

 

Sara and Barry kept looking around when inside one of the rooms from the basement; they were surprised by Rip Hunter.

"Rip, I don’t want to hurt you" Sara said, making Barry look at her confused

"Hurt him? He is not from your team?"

"I guess we forgot to tell you he was brainwashed by the Legion of Doom."

"Sure he was" Barry looked at him, not surprised "Why is everything so complicated?"

"Welcome to our lives!" Sara said as she looked at Rip

"The thing is Miss Lance, I do want to hurt you… And Mr. Allen. But I won’t hurt you if you give me the true spear."

"What?" Barry was getting more confused.

"I see you found my little gift" She smiled at him. And looked at Barry "They want the spear of destiny…"

"Oh, I know what it is…"

"I don’t need to tell you then what they want with it then…" She said looking at Rip "Sorry, won’t happen."

Rip approached them slowly, with his arms behind his back.

"You are really smart. Sending your minions to replace the true spear for a replica. It was really well done."

"Jax and idea actually. But thanks!"

"You do realize I won’t let you get out of here alive without you telling me where is it, right?"

"Rip… With all the respect…" Sara turned her head slowly at Barry, blinking at him "SHUT UP!"

Barry ran in super speed, knocking Rip down, giving him many punches, as he threw the guy to Sara, who gave him a punch in the cheek. Rip fell unconscious on the ground as Snart entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I can see how much you love to knock people down lady" He said pissed at her

"Barry, please take Rip to the Wave Rider and ask the team to lock him in one of our cells, I can handle Snart."

"Cocky aren’t you?" Snart laughed

"Are you sure?" Barry said not sure himself.

"Is not my first time alone with him…" She said vaguely as Barry nodded and took Rip in his arms and ran faster than he could.

"The way you said it, it makes me wonder what happened…"

"They never told you that is dangerous to know your future?" Sara arched an eyebrow as she looked intensely at him.

"I’m a curious guy and I live for the danger… Tell me Sara, how we spent our time alone" He approached her, his gun in his hand once again but he pointed it down. The way Sara looked at him, and the way she was talking to him now told him she hid something and he was going to find out what it was.

"I’m not telling you" She said stopping his hand from touching her cheeks. Snart took her hand and turned her so her back was on his chest as he held her with his arms over her shoulders, trapping her with him.

"Oh but you will" He said closer to her ear as she smirked

"Make me!" She managed to hold his arms, throwing him over her head and dropping him on the ground as a huge fight broke between them.

Snart threw his gun on the ground, deciding to fight her as equals. Something told him whatever happened, it touched her deeply and it was personal. Sara fought him with so much anger and hurt in her eyes; she was failing disguising it big time.

"I’m hating to fight you Sara, would you please cooperate?" He said, turning around and hitting her back. Sara rolled on the ground, jumping to get up again and blocking his attacks with her hands, taking him by the hand closer to her so she could punch him in the face and drop him on the ground. He fell and she dropped on her knees in his chest, pressing him on the ground.

"I liked you more when you were nicer" She gave him one last punch, making him pass out.

She grabbed him and brought him with her. He was heavy but she could handle it. She handled way worse in her past.

 

Back in the ship, Barry had just trapped Rip in one of the Wave Rider cells when he heard a loud noise and ran back to the main room. Fel Andar and Nate were knocked and Eobard Thawne stood before him, vibrating his hand next to Mick’s heart as he held him by the neck. Malcolm Merilyn was behind him, dressed as the Dark Archer with a dark bow on his hand an aiming at Amaya.

"I know you turn into steel" Eobard looked at Nate "And that you channel animal power in your totem" He completed looking at Amaya "I came in and knocked you all down in a blink of an eye, one move and your drunken buddy here is dead. You can’t stop me Flash." He finished, looking at Barry.

"What do you want Thawne?" Flash said "That’s what you had to do when you escaped Flashpoint?"

"I want the spear of destiny! And not the fake one, the real one!"

Jax, Ray and Stein entered the ship and stood shocked looking at the scene in front of them. Jax and Stein merged as Firestorm and Eobard approached his vibrating hands to Mick’s heart.

"STOP OR I KILL HIM!"

Firestorm and Ray stopped moving not knowing what to do. They knew that guy was fast, even faster than Barry.

"You will do us a favor" He said looking at Nate getting up "And you will do it now!"

 

Kara looked at the last room of the last floor, finding no one else inside that building. It was frustrating because she could swear she saw someone there.

"Oliver, I x-rayed the place upside down; there is no one else here. I don’t think this alien was kept locked here; he has to be somewhere else."

"I say we go back to the ship. If you saw no one else, it means Barry and Sara are not here anymore… Wait" He turned his com on "Barry? Barry, can you hear me? Where are you?" Oliver tapped again "Sara? Barry is not answering his com. No one else is."

"Let’s get back to the ship; I’m outside the building holding a really heavy package. I need some help here."

Oliver and Kara went after Sara, worried about Barry. Something was really wrong; Oliver could feel it inside him. Once they got outside, they saw Sara trying to hold a knocked out Leonard Snart.

"What the…"

"Explain later Ollie, help!"

"Let me" Kara said easily taking Snart in her arms.

Sara said her thanks as they went back to where Wave Rider waited for them. Except that there was no Wave Rider waiting for them. The trio looked up and saw the ship disappearing before their eyes. Kara looked up, starting to feel desperation as she dropped Snart on the ground, her mouth half open in shock.

"Ouch!" Snart said as he woke up, angry

"Sorry" Kara looked down and then up again.

"What is going on that you three are looking so pale?" He said looking at their faces and then looking around.

"Not again!" Sara exhaled not believing in what she just saw.

"Not again what?" Oliver looked confused at her

"This happened before. We are trapped in 1962."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks for the reviews and the messages. I'm glad people are liking it.
> 
> Second: Sorry for taking so long to update. My computer kinda died this week, my dad spent the whole week recovering it so I wasn't able to sit here and write more. Now is everything ok again. I have this story all maped out, all I need to do is expand it into chapters, so it won't take so long for me to update the next time. I was hoping to write something short, but I found out is really hard for me to do it when it comes to crossovers hahaha.
> 
> Last: I have a tumblr and I post there sometimes about this story: its progress, if I'll be able to post it soon and etc, so if u have a tumblr account and wants to follow me there, here it is: onceupoanarrowverse


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we go back to Central City, that's why is a bit shorter, but the next will be longer and we will be back to our lost friends in 1962.  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos or a comment if u want to ;)

Since half the team of heroes left in Wave Rider, things were under control in Central City. Crime fighting never ended, for sure, but it was nothing Dinah, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick and the tech and research teams couldn’t handle. Thank God there were no super villains’ speedsters around and no Gorillas or shark people terrifying the town. 

"Great job folks!" Cisco high fived Wally, Jessie and Dinah once they entered Star Labs. Iris came after them with Joe.

"Any news?" Iris said with a worried face. She trusted Barry could handle himself, he had so much back up, even with Supergirl that was invincible on their Earth, but she couldn’t handle having not a single information about what they were up to or if they were ok.

"Nope!" He said looking at the software he installed to keep and eye if any urgent messages came in.

 

Back in the lab, Caitlin and Julian just got Sara’s message and were trying to find any information about the crash of the ship in 1962 as they were asked to.

"I have some connections in the history department of Central City University, maybe they can tell me something…Wait" Julian picked his phone up as dialed.

"I will keep looking online." 

Julian spoke with some of the people he knew, and no one could give him any useful information.

"I’m confused…" Julian scratched his forehead thinking out loud

"About what?" Caitlin turned around in her chair, getting face to face with Julian. She was taken by surprise as he had sit on his chair next to her, with his elbows on the desk, looking directly at her. She sat straightly and looked down, blushing

"The shipping crashing in 1962 wasn’t supposed to happen right? So if it did, the future has not changed? People should know about it now…"

"Well… I think this is something that maybe the government would like to hide…"

"But these guys know about everything. Literally everything. They are called to deal with secret stuff… And they know nothing about it."

"Well I guess we need to bring this to the team then…"

Julian held Caitlin’s hand before she got up, smiling at her.

"Before we go… Want to grab a coffee later?"

"Julian, we are in the middle of a crisis" She smiled back at him

"I know, this is just one more reason to grab a coffee. We will need the energy."

Caitlin gave him a smirk and left the room, telling him she would think about it.

 

They came into the cortex to meet everyone that was there, with an even more worried look on their faces.

"We just got this message from Sara. They need us to find out if there is any news about a space ship crashing in 1962. We looked everywhere, but we just found couldn’t find nothing concrete." Caitlin explained

"I’m confused. They already knew about it…" Joe said not getting what was going on

"Yes, they knew someone caused a time aberration crashing a ship there, and they knew the Legion of Doom was there as well. Now, Sara confirmed they are connected. And apparently they have someone with them that is from the future, the son of Hawkman and Hawkgirl…They need to confirm it as well" Caitlin said it looking at Cisco as she noticed she got shocked out of sudden.

"They had a kid in the future?" Cisco looked at them, trying to pretend he did not care at all. But deep down, he cared. He used to like Kendra, it was hard to hear about she moving on and stuff like that, even if it was from the future.

"The team want to confirm it. It means we have to find a way for you to vibe into the future, to 3027 more precisely" Julian told Cisco as he showed Sara’s message.

"Wow, they are looking for an alien that was kidnapped and with a guy from the future? It’s like a crossover of two great sci-fi movies." Cisco smiled thinking of what they were seeing right now but quickly turned his focus back on the mission as he saw the look in Iris eyes.

So as far as they knew, Sara’s team was with Hawkman and Hawkgirl son, trying to confirm his story. He were kidnapped by the Legion of Doom and managed to escape when the ship crashed. They need to help him save his future and need to stop the Legion and save the alien. According to her notes, Gideon couldn’t confirm it because she couldn’t find anything on Kendra and Carter’s future. If the guy from the future were telling them the truth, it meant that their future was already messed up and established from 2017 and on. And no one had any idea of what happened.

"So are you saying that we basically have to find a way to go to the future, find Kendra and Carter and find out whatever happened with their futures so team Legends and guests can fix it?" Felicity looked at Cisco "Piece of cake right? I mean, obviously isn’t, and I’m being totally sarcastic now cause is my defense mechanism because things with us are always impossible and…"

"Felicity, chill!" Wally told her getting even more nervous. "How the hell we will do it?"

"To vibe them I need something from them. Problem is: we have nothing."

Everyone stared at each other, having no clued what to do.

"We are literally stuck, and screwed. Great!" Dinah said, taking a seat next to Jesse.

"Maybe not…" Julian said out of sudden "Felicity, we need your help. They sent us a picture of this guy. And they need to confirm his story right? If this aberration is already settled, in our present, this really happened back in 1962."

"But you said…" Caitlin said getting confused

"I know… My contacts should have known something. But it just got to me that they might be hiding the truth for some reason." He said and then looked at Felicity. "Can you use your magic with his picture to see if you find something?"

"My magic that is called hacking into every security system of this country, including National Security computers? Yes I can. Just give me a few minutes."

Felicity turned her chair around, starting to work her thing as Julian and Caitlin stood behind her watching. Everyone was inside Star Labs, trying to help somehow and focusing about what to do next, so no one saw Wave Rider appearing in the sky outside the huge hangar of the labs. Felicity’s screen started popping a red warning of a new message; Felicity opened it as fast as she could. The message came from Nate.

"Move the thing ASAP." She read and then looked at the others "What is the thing? What the hell is this?" Felicity looked around confused.

"The thing? Is not the…" Jessie looked at Wally worried and they both ran fast to the secret room of the lab, coming back quickly "We will be back in a few" They said mysteriously and ran away again, leaving everyone confused.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Felicity yelled and everyone ran behind her.

'What the…" 

They were looking at the picture Sara sent them matching a picture from 1962, from the National Security Department warning about the ship that crashed. The guy was named Fel Andar, an alien from a planet called Thanagar.

 

"This Fel Andar is an alien. And the rest of the team doesn’t know about it." Caitlin said in a shocked voice.

"So he lied to them…This not smells good" Cisco said as they heard a loud bang from the distance

"What is going on?" Dinah looked around confused

 

In a whoosh, Eobard Thawne came in fast, holding Mick Rory by his neck.

"One move and he is dead!" He vibrated his hand next to his heart, closer to killing him by the second.

Cisco couldn’t take his eyes off Eobard’s hands, having all his old traumas and bad feelings coming back to him. He remembered when Eobard posed as Dr. Harrison Wells and murdered him in an alternative timeline, that lucky for him, Barry had changed.

"What do you want Thawne?" Joe said pointing his gun to him and making the crazy man laugh

Everyone else entered the cortex, Malcolm behind them.

"They know if they blink I kill this guy. Lady animal here tried her funny thing and almost got herself killed, right?" He looked at Amaya that pressed her hand on her chest.

"Go to hell!" She said, breathing hard.

"So everyone decided to cooperate, even dear Barry. He doesn’t want the guilt of having someone being murdered again because of him…"

Barry looked at him quietly. He then looked quickly at Dinah that gave him a nod with her head. She screamed as loud as she could, causing everyone to put their hands in their ears. Eobard was caught by surprise and let Mick go. Mick kicked him in the guts and a huge fight broke into Star Labs.

Barry ran as fast as he could to knock Malcolm down and Amaya was about to call for the strength of a gorilla, Nate was turning into metal and Jax and Stein were about to merge but Eobard recovered and stood up, running faster than Barry and reaching for Ray. He held his arm and twisted behind him in seconds, almost breaking it and making Ray scream in agony. He then ran again in seconds and took Stein down by kicking his leg hard, almost breaking it and throwing him to the other side of the room, then he reached Amaya, holding her by the neck. All of this in a matter of 5 seconds.

"NO MORE FUNNY MOVES OR SCREAMING LADY. Or I will kill this one" He yelled looking at Dinah, really angry "You blink and she is dead." WHERE IS THE SPEAR?

"The what?" Dinah asked looking at the others "I’m kind of new here, and have zero idea about what you are talking about."

"Don’t pretend I don’t know you have the spear hidden here. That sneaky blonde ninja tried to fool me, but I discovered her plan. I know she hid the real spear here. And I won’t ask again!"

Ray was on the ground in pain with his bruised arm in his lap and Stein was also on the ground, not feeling his ankle. That hurt like hell. Jax watched it, and couldn’t move, scared of what Thawne might do to Amaya. Not even Barry could help them this time, the guy was way faster.

"Where the hell are Oliver, Sara and Kara?" Felicity asked in a whisper standing behind Nate.

"We don’t know. Legion of Doom made us go back before they got to the ship. I think it was their plan all along… Did you guys found anything?" Nate asked also in a whisper. The two of them stood way behind Malcolm and Thawne, out of their sight.

"Fel Andar is the alien. I hacked National Security’s computer and his photo matched theirs."

"And now we have no way of reaching the others" Cisco came in walking slowly behind them…

Nate stood still processing the information. He looked around and there was no sign of Fel anywhere.

"Oh this is bad… This is really bad…"

 

 

Meanwhile, in Star City, Jesse and Wally met the rest of the team Arrow in their cave. Ragman, Thea, Curtis and Wild Dog gathered with them in an emergency meeting.

"We have no idea what is going on, but we were told to bring this here. You have to hide it so no one finds it until is safe" Wally told Thea, that was in charge as Oliver was out of town.

'Who told you?"

"Nate sent us from the Wave Rider, he said to take it from the Star Labs as soon as possible, so we decided to bring here." Jesse said in desperation of not knowing why all of that was happening.

"You did the right thing. I can hide it" Thea said taking the spear of destiny in her hands. "I’ll be back soon."

Thea went to hide the spear in a safe place while others argued if they should go to Star Labs or not.

"I think others are in danger. Something doesn’t feel right" Jesse said.

"Well, we have to do something." Wild Dog said as he got up of his chair.

"I think we should wait Speedy and see what we can do about it." – Ragman told him

Jesse just held Wally’s hand, not knowing what to do or how to feel. All her friends, her new family were out there somewhere, half in Star Labs, half traveling back in time and she knew something really bad was going on; she just had no idea of what it was. Wally felt her tension and hugged her tightly.

"Have faith, Jesse. Let’s wait"

"Ok then… Let’s wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the feedback, I'm glad u guys are liking it.  
> Since the main conflict was stablished last chapter, on this one we go back to our lost friends trapped in 1962.  
> And yes we finally have more of our pairings: Kara/Oliver and Sara/Snart

Kara, Sara, Oliver and Snart were standing still looking at the sky, where the Wave Rider had disappeared a few minutes ago. Kara had a blank face while Oliver tried to think something logical. Snart was not surprised and not in the mood of waiting for anything, so he started turning around but Sara stopped him.

"Where the hell are you going?" She looked serious in his eyes while pulling him closer to her, holding him by his arm.

"Not staying around, for sure."

"Yes, you are" She said not letting him go.

"Tell me again how we are trapped in 1962?" Kara murmured still in a state of trance.

She just couldn’t be trapped anywhere. She had a family to go back to, an entire world to go back to. While she knew time passed by in a different way in this Earth, she could not risk leaving them all alone for too long. Desperation was starting to take over hell. Oliver looked at Kara, noticing her reaction, standing before her, with both his hands on her shoulders.

"Take a deep breath" He said in a low voice as he looked deep into her eyes.

Kara looked back at him, taking deep breaths as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the task of not freaking out. When she opened her eyes, Oliver was still in front of her, his hands were still on her shoulders and he was looking intensely into her eyes.

It was the first time Oliver was noticing how deep blue her eyes were. They had this sparkle that nobody else seemed to have. Like it was a characteristic exclusively hers.

"It happened before"

Sara’s voice made Oliver come back to reality as he took his hands out of Kara’s shoulders and she gave him a shy smile, feeling the heat fill her cheeks as she blushed hard.

"What?" Oliver looked at Sara really confused this time, because she never mentioned to him being stuck in the past before. That was definitely new.

"It was a long time ago, we were in the 50’s, terrible era by the way, and our ship were attacked and they left us behind. They never meant to, they were forced to do it. For them it was like they were gone for 20 minutes, then they came back, but for us, it was 2 years."

"2 YEARS? For Rao…" Kara really felt scared now, she could not be that long away from home…

"Kara, breathe, remember" Oliver said looking worried at her

"Time travel is complicated. But if we would be stuck here for that long, for example, when you go back it would be like you were away 5 minutes or 20. And in your Earth things are different, so it would be everything ok, don’t worry."

"I worry… Can’t help it" She said looking around "So… What now?"

"I wish the lady would let me go so I can go find my own way" Snart said looking impatiently at Sara.

Sara gave a small thug on his arm to keep him quiet as she looked back at him.

"You are not from here, just like the rest of us, you can’t go fooling around by yourself. You are stuck with us, we find a way to deal with this together and go back together. You will go back to your original timeline and the rest of us where we belong. Got it?"

"So you want to fool around with me then? Yes, got it" He said sarcastically as Sara let go of him, annoyed.

"The one problem, our suits and equipment… Are all in the ship" Oliver said thoughtfully.

The good thing about having done this before is that Sara knew exactly what to do from now on and she was glad Gideon could provide her an upgrade on some devices they had back in the ship, so she smiled at them.

"Courtesy of Gideon" She gave each one of them a small device "This contains your outfits and equipment’s. We were testing this new technology cause sometimes we had to carry our stuff with us and we had to be practical."

"Genius!" Kara said looking marveled by the small device. She pressed its button and it opened revealing her suit inside.

"I’m not even going to ask how does this fit everything, even my bow and quiver, don’t want a headache." He looked at his stuff impressed by what he was seeing before his eyes.

Ever since Sara was left behind the first time with Kendra and Ray, she learned her lesson: never again go in a mission without being prepared for everything. She had a backpack she hid near the place Wave Rider parked, so she went there and took it, smiling to herself.

"What is this?" Oliver asked while watching Sara coming back, smiling satisfied with herself.

"A backup in case this happened again. Every time we go on a mission, I bring this with me, look around and hide it somewhere I know no one will find. It’s the basics: fake IDs, money, a change of clothes… Gideon helped me with this since you guys were coming along. I like to have my team prepared."

Oliver smiled, hugging Sara tightly. He expected nothing less from her since knowing everything she went through her entire life. And he was glad she was prepared since he had no idea how things would be from that moment on, and it made him worry more than he was used to.

"You are a genius, Sara, really." Kara said smiling at the blonde.

"I’m the captain of a time ship and leader of a team, It’s my job to make sure we are prepared for everything. Last time, Ray, Kendra and I managed to find a nice apartment to stay for a very good price… So I say we do the same now, then we can plan our next move."

"Fine by me…" Oliver said

Sara gave Kara and Oliver their fake IDs and a bunch of cash. Snart stood staring at them with his arms crossed in his chest and an arched eyebrow.

"Aren’t you forgetting someone?"

"Oh, I wasn’t expecting to find you here, and a version of you that was part of my team is no longer here, so you are under my supervision. But here is some cash, I won’t let you empty handed. Just be careful." She handled him the money.

"If you’re meaning about what I do with the money, don’t worry. I’m a criminal and I love to steal but I’m not stupid!"

Kara looked at Snart wide eyed when she heard the word criminal.

"Oh… So you are also a…criminal…"

"Any problem with that blondie?" He said smiling at her.

"No… That’s… Lovely" She gave him an awkward smile.

"Don’t worry Kara, he is up for redemption, I’ve seen it…" Sara said looking to Snart in a funny way "I just don’t know how long it will take this time…"

"You wish" Snart said a bit confused, as he started to walk past the three of them. "C’mon guys, we have a new home to find…"

Kara thought it would be faster if she could fly around and look for some place for rent but Oliver thought it was dangerous for her to fly around like that alone in a place they knew nothing about or were familiar to, so they ended up going by foot.

They walked in a nice and calm neighborhood and found some places that were for rent, others for sale. They chose a small furnished apartment that had a kitchen, 4 bedrooms,  a bathroom and a small living room. In the living room, there was a glass door that gave access to a balcony and the view from there was incredible. They decided to rent the place since it was low cost and they had the hope to go back to 2017 soon.

It was past midnight already. Sara, Oliver and Kara were in the living room, talking about everything they learned while Snart was quiet in the balcony looking at the sky. Sara gave a quick look to him and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"So there was no alien there?" She said feeling a bit confused "How’s that possible?"

"I guess that guy Fel Andar wasn’t sure about where they held the alien, since he said he escaped while the others captured the alien. We just found Dhark there and managed to take him down. He’s alive, but Kara did a number on him he will never forget."

"I was not the only one Oliver" She said thoughtful as she looked at the ground, adjusting her fake glasses on her face. She was so used to wear them she forgot that she didn’t had to for now, at least not around the team.

Oliver looked at Kara thinking about what she was referring to and remember his small moment of torture with Dhark. He guessed it was something that scared Kara by the look she gave him while he was doing it, but decided to keep quiet for now.

"We have to be careful while we are here, he won’t let this go." Sara said

"I just wonder what happened…" Kara said lost in thoughts

"The ship must have been under heavy attack if they got to go like that… Last time it was invaded by Chronos and his team of guards. So I’m guessing this time, it has the Legion’s finger on it."

"It has to be Malcolm and Thawne. Barry’s there, and with your whole team, they would be able to take one of them down. I’m sure something happened if they were not able to stop them… Let’s just hope no one gets badly hurt…" He looked at Sara in a serious way.

"No…Guys" Kara interrupted looking from Sara to Oliver "We have to believe that they are ok, that no one is… dead. We have to have faith…"

"I agree" Sara smiled at her "We can’t lose hope."

"Kara and about your device?" Oliver said remembering the extrapolator that made Kara come from her Earth to theirs.

"I already tried it, it won’t work."

"It would if we were in 2017, because it was not meant for time travel. It just can bring it to your Earth but you’ll be there in 1962 as well. For now, we can live here as normal people. I’m feeling positive about this, maybe we just have to be here for some days or a few weeks."

Everyone said their goodnights and went to their bedrooms. Sara closed the door behind her feeling really tired. It was exhausting to be captain, to be a team leader and now to deal with the fact that she was stuck in history again. And this time, she had some company she wasn’t expecting at wall. She still wasn’t sure what to feel, since she first saw Snart again. The last time she saw him, he was ready to sacrifice himself so everyone could be saved, and she had just kissed him. She brought her fingers to her mouth remembering his kiss as she walked slowly to the bed. She stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It was going to be a long week.

She heard a noise and opened her eyes, turning around just to see Snart standing on her doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest and smiling to her.

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Please?" 

Sara looked at him noticing he wouldn’t give up so soon, so she just nodded with her head. Snart came in and closed the door behind him, standing next to the door, crossing his arms again and looking intensely at her.

"What do you want?" Sara asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did you mean when you said to me you preferred me when I was nicer? And about me being up for redemption, and you seeing it? You seemed to be really out of balance when you first saw me"

Sara looked at him, silent for a second. She wasn’t sure if she could answer that, it was dangerous for someone to know about their future. But again, once they went back, she could always give him that marvelous pill that made people forget about recent things, and everything would be back to normal. They were stuck there anyways; she wouldn’t be able to avoid this forever.

"It’s dangerous to know about the future, it can mess with your head, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you were this pain in the ass you are being right now when I met you. We went off in a mission together and with time you became a nicer person. You had your demons, I had mine and I guess we just clicked. At least I could talk to you without feeling like a monster."

Snart was feeling a mix of surprise and curiosity. That story about his future seemed interesting somehow.

"I won’t tell you everything that happened, but I can say this" She said getting up "Not everything is lost and you will find your way." She walked closer to him as she talked

"Is weird to think I accepted going into some mission as a hero, with other people. It was always just Mick and I."

"And it still was, that never changed. And you were not a hero, none of us are, at least not my team."

"And somehow you seem shaken by my presence…" He closed the space between them "Something happened… Between us."

"It hurt." She changed into a serious tone "And it was hard for me to deal with life, I’m still dealing with it and I’m not so sure I’ll ever manage to succeed at it. Seeing you again brought back a bunch of stuff I fought hard to overcome." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "And I don’t want to revive all of that."

"Hum… " Snart was impossible close to her. He was starting to understand little by little what happened, but still was determined to find out what exactly happened between them. Something in her eyes, something in the way she looked at him made him desperately curious and intrigued. He gave her a smirk as she looked back at him, turned around and walked out of the room.

Sara took another deep breath, sitting again on the edge of her bed. She let herself fall in the bed, exhausted. It would be a long week, definitely.

It was 5am and Kara felt like she couldn’t sleep at all. She changed fast into her suit and went flying off the balcony to the street. She stood there looking around, and starting to walk slowly, trying to hear something from the distance. She heard someone asking for help a block away and flew there quickly.

When she got there, there was a woman with her back on the wall and a masked guy pointing a gun to her ribs as he tried to press himself against her. Kara found that guy disgusting and flew in his direction, punching him in the face, throwing him to the other side of the street, his face hitting hard the ground. Kara turned around to the woman, worried he might have done something to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Y…Yes…Thank your lady…" She said in tears.

"You are safe now, don’t worry. Go home and try to rest, I deal with this jerk…" She smiled sweetly at her.

The woman thanked her again, running away from there as Kara turned her attention back to that disgusting guy.

"Lady, I don’t know what you have in your hand, but you will regret this…" He got up and came in her direction, trying to punch her.

Kara deflected the punch, knocking the guy in his right cheek so hard that he passed out right away. She took him and brought him to the nearest police station she could find, leaving the guy all tied up in the door, with some ropes she found in a trash can nearby, using her x-ray vision. She flew back to the street of her new apartment and just as she hit the floor, she saw Oliver a bit far away, running in her direction totally distracted and shirtless, only in a grey pants. She felt her cheeks burning again, as she did every time she was around him or noticed him looking at her in a certain way. She wondered if she was imagining things or if could be a possibility that Oliver was having a crush on her. At least it looked like it and she wasn’t sure what she felt about that, but watching Oliver running like that towards her, gave her a pretty good idea.

"Kara?" He said smiling at her, slowing down ‘til he got closer. "What are you doing here in your Supergirl suit?" He said looking at her from head to toe, surprised to see her so early in the morning with her infamous and he must add really gorgeous, outfit.

"I couldn’t sleep so I decided to patrol around the city, see if someone needed my help. I just saved a woman from a jerk and went to bring him to the police station and then I came back."

"Kara…" He loked worried at her "Is really dangerous to be using your powers around this place… We don’t know anything about this era, this city…"

"Oliver, please" She said raising her hand in a sign for him to stop talking "I know what I’m doing. Supergirl is who I am, I refuse to hide here ‘til the ship comes to rescue us. We don’t know how long it will take so if I can help someone, I will. Whether you like it, or not." She crossed her arms on her chest, looking mad at him.

"I’m not saying you shouldn’t… Is just… We don’t know how it would affect the timeline if somebody sees us. This is all really confusing to me yet, I’m not so sure how it works… We just need to be careful."

"And we will. But like I said, I won’t stop being Supergirl. I’m sorry if you don’t agree but…"

Oliver stepped closer to her, forgetting at all that he was shirtless and sweaty. He gave her a tiny smile as he spoke.

"Is not that, I just worry… But… I think you might have a point… The truth is I don’t know how those things works, Sara is the specialist in time travel and its rules…"

"Is not like people would see us again, Oliver… You don’t get to tell me what to do."

"I’m not telling you what to do, Kara, I think no one could. I can see that you are a strong woman and not just because you could hold the Wave Rider above your head easily or knock me down in seconds" He joked, making her laugh

Kara gave one step closer to him as she listened. She was sure now about the way he looked at her, she could see it being that near him. And suddenly she felt like a wave of electricity went around them in the air.

"Is because of who you are inside. Someone who can light up the place, always thinking about other’s safety. It’s an inspiration to me. I know that you worry about your Earth, your family, with coming back to them…"

"I just…" She looked down not feeling capable of looking into his eyes anymore while he stood before her, so close … And shirtless, let’s not forget that, she thought. She decided it was better to keep looking at his face, focusing on his face. It was safer. "I can’t help but think we can be stuck here for a while and that they might need me back home, and what could happen if I’m not there."

"Quoting you here: have faith." He smiled "Barry is with them on that ship. I know him, and I know that team. They are capable of a lot of wonderful things, and I’m sure whatever happened, they are dealing with it. I can feel it. Right here" Oliver took one of Kara’s hand, putting it above his chest, in his heart’s direction.

Kara looked nervous at his chest, feeling his skin, his heart beating fast against her soft hands. Oliver let Kara’s hand go, never letting his eyes off hers as Kara stood with her hand where it was. She ignored the fact that he was sweaty from running, his skin felt warm in her touch. They stared quietly at each other as he noticed her face turning red again. He thought it was really cute that she blushed so easily around him. He pretended not to notice anything so she wouldn’t get nervous when he was around her, but he noticed all of that: her nervousness, her blushing, the way she tried to look away when he looked at her, the way her eyes sparkled. It was impossible not to. He wasn’t sure about almost anything in his personal life, but one thing he was beyond sure: Kara was a stunning woman, with a hypnotic blue eyes and a smile that smashed him every time. He knew it was not wise to feel this way about someone that lived far away, an universe far away, but he couldn’t help it, he was pretty sure she could make him do anything she wanted.

Kara looked again at her hand, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She felt strange, a good strange and his skin felt so good in her hands, she never noticed she were touching his chest for that long. She blushed even more as Oliver looked directly to her lips. He couldn’t help but wonder how they would taste against his. He licked his own lips with the tip of his tongue, unconsciously, making Kara look at his lips. They were so close that there was no space between them, not even for a needle. Oliver’s face slowly approached Kara’s, that did the same, their nose almost touching. Kara felt nervous as hell, like she never felt in her life as she never took her eyes from his lips. She could hear his heartbeat; they could feel each other’s breath. She bit her own lower lip and their eyes searched each other’s intensely, their heartbeat increasing by the second. Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. She looked at him, her fingers slightly and softly traveling around his jawline and lower lip. He opened his mouth just a bit, feeling her touch, his hands going slowly to her waist.

"I hear someone asking for help" She whispered to him in a soft voice. It felt like she was singing to his ears "I have to go…"

Oliver was feeling her proximity to him, her fingers memorizing his face, on his lips. She had a light touch that gave him chills down his spine, gave him goosebumps. Her voice was music to his ears and he knew he was screwed as he felt a strong wind touching his body as she disappeared before him. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath and looking around thoughtful.

"I need a really cold shower…" He exhaled and turned around, going back to the apartment.

Later that day Sara felt the need to burn some energy she had store since last night. She found a nice space to train in the backyard of the building they were living. It was like a beautiful garden with some benches, a fountain with and sculptured angel on its center and a lot of green. She was distracted with her weapons, swirling them around as Snart approached her.

"Are you creating a new habit? Keeping an eye on me?" Sara said walking to him with no patience.

"You are such a beautiful sight, can’t help myself."

"Please…" She said turning around, being stopped by his hand on her wrist. "Snart, give me a break."

"You said I’m under your supervision, I figured you would like to keep an eye on me" He said smiling suggestively at her, looking serious in a matter of seconds. "You must have been really hurt by whatever I did… I wish I knew what so I could… Redeem myself."

"You left us… You sacrificed yourself and you left your best friend, your team… Me… That’s what happened" She gave a thug with his arm, making Snart let go of her wrist.

Snart looked startled as she looked down, avoiding his eyes. That was something he was not expecting. To find out he died for other people, people he would never think one day to be friends with. Apparently destiny had a bunch of surprises to him. He thought for a while and decided not to waste his time worrying about it. Life was about living, if it was his destiny, so be it. He was going to make sure his life would be a hell of a ride.

"I’m sure it was for a good reason."

"I know it was… But it was not fair. Life is not fair, and I’m used to it. But it hurt."

"You know there is a pretty good way to overcome heavy feelings" He said taking a step on her direction.

She deflected him as he attacked, blocking his hands towards her. She put one of her legs between his, pulling him buy the collar of his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you train" He smiled, closed to her, as he took one of his feet off the ground, passing it under her legs, making her fall.

Sara pulled Snart with her and they rolled on the floor. She stopped above him, with one of her knees in his chest and her hand on his throat.

"How nice of you" – She said sarcastically back to him "I just want to know if you are going to tell us what were you doing with the Legion of Doom and what are their plans…"

He made her slide from him, dropping her knees on the floor while using his hand to give him an impulse so he could roll them around again, making Sara’s back hit the floor. He grabbed both her wrists, pressing her arms on the ground above her head as he straddled her, his face next to hers.

"I’m always nice" It was all that he said to her

He let her go, standing up and reaching a hand for her to hold so he could help her get up. Sara held his hand as she felt a thug from him, making her chest collide with his chest. They looked at each other for a few seconds and went for each other mouths, Sara’s hand on his shoulders and one of his hands grabbing some hair of her neck, as he held her by the waist with his free hand. They kissed passionately, nothing like the kiss Sara remembered giving him before he died.

They stopped kissing, her forehead in his forehead.

"Len… One day you will become a brilliant guy, someone that cares for others, that always do the right thing. And you will become someone that actually cares for me, that acts on his feelings with no regrets… I know deep down you have this person inside you, just waiting… Waiting to wake up or something. And if that’s true and deep down you have good inside you, you will tell us the truth. We need to know it… Please" Sara said in a low voice, looking at him as he kept his eye shut down, just breathing hard.

"I… I’m sorry" He opened his eyes "I can’t" He said letting go of her waist.

Sara took a step back, looking even more hurt than before, and used one of her fingers to clean a small tear that insisted falling down her eyes.

"This was clearly a mistake…" She said turning around and walking away leaving Snart behind looking at her lost in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is still in the 60’s before we can go see how our friends are doing with half the Legion of Doom back in Central City.  
> Reason: You can’t go to the 60’s and don’t go to a 60’s party before all hell breaks loose.  
> Next one: back to Central City 2017  
> thanks for reading, commenting and liking it ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sara spent the whole night awake, thinking about everything that happened that day. She actually thought she could inspire Snart to be a better man already and tell her Legion’s plans. What was she thinking? He was not the Snart she learned to care about yet, he was that selfish and cruel guy that only did things for his own benefit, obvious he wasn’t going to say anything. She decided to take a walk alone as the next day came in, to try and clear her head, to look for something to take her mind off Snart and her old feelings and confusion coming back to her. A few hours later, she went back to their apartment a bit happier as she found Kara watching some TV with a painful look on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Sara asked her, a bit worried.

"Nope… Everything’s great." She said not so convincing. She exhaled and then looked at Sara "Actually… I’m bored. I spent the whole morning helping people, but other than that… I don’t want to be locked in here waiting the day the ship will come and get us…"

"I know the feeling" She sat beside Kara on the couch "I guess is about time we blend in with people around here, since we have no idea for long we will be here."

"We do have our fake IDs, we can make some use of it" Kara smiled.

She was not happy about being stuck in the past, on another Earth, but she decided to make the most of it. It was still an experience, an odd one, and she was surrounded by friends… Well, 2 of her friends and a criminal that seemed to have history with Sara, or his future version. She still got lost about how time traveling worked but she was great when It came to read people, and she could tell there was something there. Kara thought about her other friend, Oliver. They had a moment the day before, they almost kissed if it wasn’t for someone screaming far away for help. She felt confused and scared but also excited, because this was all new to her. They grew really close and this warmed her heart but she had no idea what their moment meant for them. Would things be awkward from now on? Would they have a chance to talk about it? Would the tension between them go away some day, or just get worse until one of them go mad? She never felt so lost in life. Sara seemed to notice Kara wasn’t in her usual mood, and looked around.

"Where are the guys?"

"Snart is in his room doing Rao knows what and Oliver… To be honest I don’t see him since yesterday. I flew around the whole day, cautiously, and when I got home, Snart said he went for a run."

"He surely likes to run… A lot" Sara said finding that really weird. "Did something happened? Between you two? Did you argue or something?"

"What? Oh no, no. We just talked. I was freaking out with fear of being here forever and he reassured me everything would work out… Then I flew to save a kid far away." Kara said letting out the part where they almost kissed. It was not necessary to talk about this right now. And she was starting to get worried about Oliver disappearing.

"Weird…" Sara said thoughtful. "Well, ever since he came back from the island and we met again back in Star City, I found out he developed a habit of running when he is worried about something, or if something’s bothering him… I’m sure is nothing serious, given our situation…"

"Yes, I guess you are right" She said thinking about what might have been messing with his head and she feared she knew the answer.

Sara took a flyer from the pocket of her white jacket and showed Kara, getting excited.

"I just know the perfect way we can blend in."

They heard a noise coming from the door opening and watched Oliver getting in, with only his pants on and a pair of sneakers. Kara noticed he was shirtless again, what made the whole situation a bit worse. Oliver never made it easy for her, she noticed blushing. She noticed Oliver’s eyes on her and she looked back at him as he gave her a quick smile.

"Oliver come and see this" Sara said excitedly as he passed by them directly towards the bathroom

"Later. Need a shower, for obvious reasons" He said as Sara laughed

"Yep, agree" Sara told him as she turned her attention back to Kara "So… The club downtown will have a party. Classic 60’s party, like those from movies… And the best way to blend it, is partying" She smiled.

"Yes, a party!" Kara took the flyer getting excited. She was dying to do something cool there. They could chill out for a moment after being through so many stressful moments and fights.

Snart came out of his bedroom and crossed his arms, leaning on his doorframe.

"Did someone say party? I like the sound of that" He came closer to the couch, taking a look at the flyer. "Count me in."

"You would come even if you didn’t like it, stuck with us remember?" She said not looking back at him in a cold voice, getting up.

"Like I could ever forget" Snart said giving her a suggestive look that she decided to ignore. He turned around and went back to his room

A few minutes later, Oliver came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a black towel. Kara was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice as she stumbled on him, blushing right away and feeling awkward. She hyperventilated inside since Oliver couldn’t give her a break, it looked like he did it on purpose. Well, whatever he was doing, it was working, and she was not even sorry for that.

"Sorry" She said shyly

"It was my fault, sorry" He said awkwardly as well, looking deep into her eyes.

Oliver was once again with that funny feeling inside him that not for once let him sleep last night, and he found it helped not to feel it when he ran. But he couldn’t run forever, and avoid it was only making everything worse. He just wished he knew if Kara was feeling anything like him right now. Sure, they had a moment, and she was sweet to him, but that was all, and is in her nature to be sweet to everyone. He caught her by surprise as well, when he thought about their almost kiss, so it was really hard to tell. He liked to think all her blushing around him was a good sign, but he just wanted to be sure.

"I heard something about a party…" He looked at Sara "What are you up to?"

"A classic 60’s party, Ollie."

"What? No way" he tried to laugh imagining the situation. He used to watch old movies and think how it was a weird era, he was not a fan of the 60’s, not at all.

"Oh, but you will" Sara said to him as she approached his side.

Oliver felt surrounded. Kara in front of him, pretending she didn’t notice that he was still wearing only a towel and Sara on his side, playing with the flyer in front of his face.

"Let’s please revive the party boy that sleeps inside you? I know you want to" Sara teased him

"Party boy? That must be something…" Kara said giggling at the thought of a carefree Oliver. It seemed really impossible to be real.

"Yes, I knew how to have fun, and I don’t think you would like it… I’m not proud of who I was…"

"I’m not talking about your womanizer days Ollie; I’m talking about having fun… Blending in… Actually living while we wait, you know?" Sara said looking serious at him.

"If I’m going, you are going too Robin Hood! I refuse to be the only guy there and even if I don’t like you that much, you are the only option" Snart said out loud, his voice coming from his bedroom.

"Hum… I guess you are going" Kara said laughing as she went to the kitchen.

Kara thought about talking to Oliver finally, but decided to do it later, now was not the time. She wanted to make sure everything was fine with them since it felt like he was avoiding her. She was afraid to know why, and all the possible reasons she had in her head didn’t make any sense, but she had to know.

Sara and Kara went to buy some outfits for the party since they had none and Gideon was not around to help them. They did not take long to go back the apartment so they could get ready in time.

Kara took a quick shower and went to her bedroom, staring at the dress in her bed. It was a typical 60’s dress, and she learned she loved the fashion from that era, it was similar to what she liked to wear normally. This was a knee-length ball gown dress, sleeveless, with O-neck. It was a light green and had small white dots all over the dress and a black belt on its waist line. She dressed up, putting a pair of black ballet flats she bought and tied her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a black hair tie. She decided not to use her glasses today, since she was already in some sort of disguise so she just applied some make up on her face and looked in the mirror beside her wardrobe. She smiled to herself and left the room.

Sara was already there waiting for Oliver and Snart on the couch, putting on her faux leather black high heels. She wore a sleeveless red tunic dress with a V-neck and four buttons up front. It had a white lace tied up around her waist line. Her hair was down and wavy.

Oliver came out of his bedroom wearing a white social shirt and black pants, also social style. He was not in the mood to dress into those weird clothes from that era, so he asked both Sara and Kara for the basics. Once he got to the living room and saw Sara and Kara talking to each other he stood still, feeling a bit nervous. It felt like a long time he decided to give Kara some space since they shared that small moment on the street, but it was just a day ago. He never had the chance to talk to her about it after it happened, and now, looking at her so carefree, even if she had her back to him, it was nerve wrecking. Sara looked at him and smiled, getting up.

"Look who still knows how to dress to a party. Casual but classy" She teased him as he looked at her

"I’m the Mayor of Star City, I have to know how to dress to social events or the media will have a good laugh…"

They laughed for a while and Kara stood up, turning around to face him. She gave him a quick smile and checked her small purse on her hand. Oliver smiled back at her taking in how gorgeous she looked. She looked gorgeous daily, but that night she reached a whole new level. And he couldn’t help but notice the color of her dress. He smiled at the thought as they waited for Snart.

Oliver dressed casually, Snart on the other hand, decided to get into the character. He wore tight blue bell bottom pants, a black thigh-fitting sweater with a turtle neck, a pair of black shoes and a faux wool blue hat. He stopped in the middle of the room while looking at the three of them.

"Sometimes you gotta get into the character…" He looked at Oliver with a funny face "Don’t draw too much attention to yourself Mr. I don’t play along…"

"Don’t mind me…" He said in a serious face

"Let’s go. We need a relaxing night, and we will get it!" Sara said excitedly, deciding to ignore for the night all the stress and drama she was living with Snart’s actions and presence there. She needed this or she would go nuts.

They arrived at the club and the place was already crowded. Oliver felt like one of those vintage parties Thea made him go with her when he was younger. Sara went to the bar to get some drinks while Snart got them a table that was empty. She walked towards him, offering a drink and he accepted just drinking and giving her a devilishly smile while he looked at her. Everyone else at the party was pretty happy in the dance floor so there were a few empty tables around. Oliver and Kara walked together to the bar. Once they got there, Oliver asked for something to drink and Kara just stood looking around, quietly. A dark haired guy approached her.

"Would the lady like to dance with me?"

Kara looked at the guy surprised. He reached for her hand and gave it a small peck. Oliver rolled his eyes at this, thinking the guy was really rude to come to her like that, out of nowhere. Kara thought the guy looked like a nice gentleman, so a quick dance wouldn’t hurt anyone. Also, Twist and Shout was playing really loud and she loved that song. She gave a quick look at Oliver. He didn’t seem to mind; he actually didn’t seem to notice her at all there.

"Sure…" She looked at Oliver quickly, then turned to the guy "Why not?" She smiled as she went after him, with her hand on his.

Oliver watched as they danced together. It bothered him a lot, so he tried to distract himself. Ever since he had that moment with Kara when they almost kissed and she had to fly away, he felt like he did something wrong. Like things were happening too fast and he could somehow have scared her. They were still not seeing eye to eye about how he dealt with Damien Dhark before, and he wasn’t expecting she would understand him since she knew almost nothing about him, but deep down he wanted to change that. It could lead them nowhere since they were both literally from worlds apart, but he felt the need to try. He looked at Kara and the guy dancing together once again. She sure had some wicked moves but the guy was just a pain in his ass right now. Oliver took a deep breath and finished his drink. God, he hated to dance, but if it was what it took for him to get a chance to at least talk to her, he would do it. He started walking in their direction and tapped into that guy’s shoulders.

"Excuse me, but you need to go… Now" Oliver said in his terrifying tone that he usually used to scare bad guys and criminals. Well, for him, it was almost the same right now.

The guy looked at him, noticing his serious and dark expression and let go of Kara’s hand, turning around and going away without a word.

"I think you scared the hell out of him…" Kara said thoughtful, feeling nervous again suddenly. She hated how he made her so weak on her knees sometimes. She decided she was not going to let him notice, but she knew she would fail eventually.

"I didn’t want to cause a scene" He joked, smiling at her.

The Look of Love from Dusty Springfield started to play and a lot of couples started to dance close together. Kara looked at Oliver, not knowing what to do when he stepped closer to her, taking her hands and guiding them to his neck while his hands went to her waist. He pulled her closer to him, pressing slightly her body against his as they started to slow dance. Kara blushed violently now.

"I didn’t know you liked to dance…" She said looking down while smiling shyly.

Every time Kara gave him that smile, his heart melted because she was the cutest woman he knew. Only Kara could be cute and sexy at the same time. He touched her chin with his fingers, bringing her face up to look at him.

"I’m not a fan, but the company doesn’t hurt" He said looking serious at her while they kept looking at each other while moved slowly around the dancefloor.

Sara and Snart were at their table, having some drinks just looking at each other.

"Do you plan on looking at me like that the entire night and say nothing at all?" He said putting his glass on the table

"Do you plan on telling me Legion’s plans?" She arched an eyebrow to him

"I thought this was a fun night, to forget your problems for a while… You know I can help with that" He blinked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"You wish! If only I could trust you, the way I trusted the old you…"

"One day maybe you will understand" He looked down as he scratched his head

"Understand what?" She got up crossing her arms in her chest "That you are a coward?"

He looked up at her, serious, the playfulness gone the moment he heard that word. It made him mad, it made him angry. He took a deep breath and stood up quietly.

"You know they would kill you the first chance they got. Specially Thawne. You are living with us now, we are trapped here, and well, we can’t ignore what happened, at least if it wasn’t just a fun game for you…"

"No it wasn’t" He said in a harsh voice, looking back at her.

"So what’s the problem? You know we have to stop them; you can be on the right side. I’m not asking you to already be who you will become, everything needs to happen when it did before. All I am asking you is to be the better man for now."

Snart closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He opened them, looking at Sara quietly, got up, turned around and left the place. Sara just looked at him, startled. She was not expecting for him to completely ignore everything she said and just leave her alone like that, with no answer at all. She got up, going to the bar for another drink. She wouldn’t let Snart ruin the rest of her night.

Kara and Oliver were still dancing hugging each other. Oliver had his face next to Kara’s cheeks, feeling the sweet smell of her scent that drove him nuts every time he was that close to her. It was hard to describe that sweet smell, but he knew it would haunt him at night, for sure. He could feel the tip of her fingers caressing the back of his neck. It gave him chills. This was something else that would haunt him at night, he was sure. He turned her around, embracing his arms around her waist. He brought his mouth closer to her ear as they slow danced.

"Green suits you perfectly" He said in a low voice

"Really?" She smiled to herself feeling goosebumps as she turned around again, looking into his eyes, her face so close to his.

"You look beautiful" He said as she smiled at him.

"Well… You’re not so bad yourself…" She teased, becoming a bit serious "What happened Oliver?"

"What happened…" He looked confused at her

"I feel like you vanished and is avoiding me since…"

"Since our moment on the street… I’m sorry if you felt that way, it was not my intention…"

Kara said nothing sensing he was going to say more, and she was right. The music ended and it started playing When a Man Loves a Woman. They looked at each other again, Kara blushing at the way Oliver was looking at her. She could tell he felt sorry about what he did.

"I was just trying to give you some space, I didn’t want you to feel pressured or like you should explain something to me, or something like that."

"And I was dying to talk to you, but since I felt you were avoiding me, and I was kind of right, I tried not to pressure you, so I just kept on my own."

"I just… When I saw you dancing here, I realized I was being stupid. Sometimes it happens." Oliver smiled at her.

"Yes, I know" She joked, changin her tone and looking at him in a suggestive way  "But it would be nice if you let me decide if I want some space next time. I’m fine about where I am right now. No space at all."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they resumed their slow dancing. He could feel her soft breath on his neck

"Ok then, lesson learned" He whispered next to her ear as she stood a few inches apart him, smiling as he swirled her around slowly.

When Kara was about to go back next to Oliver, she felt someone pulling her arm and turning her around.

"Care to dance?" Damien Dhark smiled wickedly at Kara as her eyes went wide.

Dhark tried to punch Kara but she held his hand on the air, turning him around and kicking him, making him fall to the ground. Everyone stopped dancing and cleared the way, running away scared. It was a real mess out of sudden with Oliver going full of rage on Dhark. Sara jumped a table, landing next to Oliver and the three of them fought Dhark at the same time. Kara was trying not to use her powers in public, she could not reveal herself to all those people, so she kept her fighting to the basic punching, kicking, throwing around in a moderate strength to protect her secret in public. Thanks to that, Damien could fight with all he got, making everything harder for them.

"Holding back so you don’t reveal yourself, I see" He said as Kara kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground.

Sara jumped behind him, with her arm around his neck, and a furious look in her face as Oliver stood in front of him and punched his face once again.

"You won’t get away this time!" She said as he tried to free himself from her strong embrace.

In a quick movement that no one saw it coming, Dhark raised his hand up and the chandelier from the ceiling fell. Kara pushed Sara aside quickly, making her drop Damien to the ground and the chandelier smashed on their feet. They closed their eyes and Kara protected Sara with her body so the glass wouldn’t hurt her.

"Thanks" Sara said getting up after seeing all the glass hit Kara’s flesh and fall to the ground.

"You’re welcome."

She looked back and saw Oliver and Damien Dhark fighting each other. Oliver had this angry look in his eyes and he seemed dedicated to take Dhark down once and for all. Kara rushed back to the fight. The few people left in the club ran away as soon as the chandelier fell to the ground, fearing for their lives. They were totally alone now, so Kara could finally use her powers. She blew her freeze breath in his direction, making him fall to the ground covered in ice. Oliver bent down above him, giving him a punch after another.  He was full of rage inside him towards that monster. Damien might be that old version of him that is about to make all the awful things he does in the future, but for Oliver, he was a monster anyway and he needed to pay for what he did.

Kara stood next to Oliver, full of worry in her face.

"Oliver, he had enough. We can immobilize him and take him to the police."

"No prison can hold him!" He said taking Dhark’s hands and turning it to the other side, breaking finger by finger and then his wrist.

"There’s no need to do that…" Kara said as she heard Dhark’s loud painful scream

"Yes, there is" Oliver said harshly getting up and turning to Kara. "Kara, he has magic, and this magic is dangerous, and no ordinary prison will hold him. If he feels pain, he won’t be able to use it, so yes, I have to do this." He said stepping hard in Damien’s knee, also breaking it. The loud crack scared Kara as she took a few steps back.

"I know you are better than this, you don’t need to torture him… I said we can hold him…"

"No Kara, I’m not better than this. I killed before, I tortured people before, I did what I had to do to stay alive, I’m no saint, I’m no Barry." He gave one last punch in Dhark making him pass out and walked away not looking at Kara or Sara.

Kara turned around flying away from there without a word while carrying Dhark with her. She dropped him near a police station since he had a lot of bruises and broken bones and wouldn’t be able to walk or move his hand for a while.

Sara was the only one left at the club and she looked around full of frustration. This was supposed to be a fun night, but what she was thinking anyway? Snart was being a jerk still, Damien showed up for revenge, causing Oliver to go nuts and a fight between him and Kara. She could tell they both were hurt by the way everything went south quickly. Knowing the night was over, she decided to go back to the apartment to take a shower and get a good night of sleep.

Kara was back on the ground, walking near the apartment as Oliver came after her.

"Kara, wait" He said walking behind her

"No Oliver… I don’t want to talk right now" She kept walking without looking behind her.

"Kara…"

'Oliver NO. I don’t agree with your methods, you know it. I don’t think that torture and killing is the answer."

"Me neither… But it was necessary."

"No it was not!"

"We don’t have the Wave Rider, or Gideon, or special cells, we have nothing else to back us up next time he tries to kill us."

"I know… But Oliver, seeing you like that... I really worry if we find that alien."

"We don’t know if he’s peaceful…"

"We don’t know if he’s dangerous. Oliver, just because Dhark is a monster you don’t have to act as one! – Kara turned around quickly, stopping abruptly as she looked at Oliver and noticed the hurt in his eyes."

Oliver said nothing else, turning around and walking away from her. Kara felt tears wanting to fall and realizing she went way over the line with that. She looked down the floor and just went back to the apartment.

Going inside, she found Sara lay on the couch. Snart was outside in the balcony, looking at the sky, looking like he was thinking a lot about many hurtful things, given his expression. Kara went to the kitchen and took a glass of orange juice. She turned around and found Sara staring at her with a serious face.

"Kara, we need to talk…"

"I know…" She said as she looked down at her foot.

She put the cup on the sink and walked to the couch, with Sara sitting next to her.

"I understand you have your values and beliefs. You are a good person by nature. You are cute, sweet, hot too I must admit" Sara teased her making her laugh "And I know how hard it must be for you, having lost everyone you loved back on your planet, having to adapt to a new culture, a new place… Barry told us a bit about you and your Earth. But please, you have to understand that Oliver did not live his life in a bubbly place full of joy. We both have a dark past, I have a darker past, but his is just harsh as mine. I guess you don’t know the details about what happened to him when the Queen’s Gambit went down."

"Just some things, not the full story."

"Well… I bet someday he will feel comfortable enough to tell you everything, but the thing is, we both had to do things we don’t like to survive. And people we faced was about killing or getting killed. We both are trying to be better, to do the right thing, but sometimes we face people that don’t give us another choice. You see, Oliver spared Dhark’s life once, had mercy on him and let him go to jail. This cost my sister’s life, because he broke out with his magic. Ollie’s team tried to stop him, and Laurel was killed."

Kara covered her mouth with her hands, feeling really like a terrible person right now. She had no idea, and she couldn’t have known since she lived in a different Earth than them and was not aware of their existence until recently. Since she came to Earth 1 the first time, she decided it was their Earth so she would follow their lead, whatever it was. But seeing Oliver that angry scared her. She knew he was intense and she have heard about his dark past. She just had no idea it was that dark. Suddenly everything started to make sense to her.

"You see, I know Oliver’s been doing everything he can not to kill anymore, and he is succeeding. He just still goes for rough methods to deal with criminals because this is his way of getting things done, but I don’t see that killer Oliver had inside him anymore. He doesn’t like to talk about those things, it wounded him. He believed for so long he was a killer, that he didn’t deserve redemption. But he came a long way from his dark days, trying to do the right thing and I get why you were scared, I do…"

"I’ll talk to him… I’m feeling like an idiot right now."

"You are not an idiot Kara, I can see now that you have good inside you and want to think the best of people. If this Earth had more people like you, that always tries to find a peaceful way instead of war, it would be a better place to live in…"

"Thanks for telling me this" Kara hugged Sara, thankful. She really needed to talk to Oliver now.

"I can see you guys mean a lot to each other. I honestly thought you were going to kiss today" She smirked at Kara's blushing "Yes I have no life, I’m sad and I was watching you two… You guys are cute."

Kara just smiled at Sara giving her another hug as she whispered.

"And you just have to be patient with Snart."

Sara looked confused at Kara, that just smiled widely. Oliver opened the front door.

"We need to talk about today… Damien Dhark surprised us and I have no idea how he knew where we were" Oliver said avoiding looking at Kara standing behind the couch. He sat beside Sara, with his back at Kara.

Her words messed with him more than he thought it would. He was used with people scared of him, of his way of dealing things. He knew he could be brutal sometimes but deep down he knew why Kara was scared. She was pure sunshine, not a single drop of evil inside her, not even a bad thought about someone. Barry said once to him, he never knew Kara even got mad, and just like that time, he was able to let her mad. Little by little he knew that he was also to blame for this. Yes, she hurt him with her words, and she were stubborn, but he knew he let anger control and take over him. He would try to deal with that, he just couldn’t do it now.

"I have no idea how he knew… I feel lost without the ship, without Gideon. There is no advanced technology in the 60’s so there is no way we can figure out anything. We have to do something, Dhark can recover and come after us anytime soon… We can’t just rely on the team coming back anymore…"

"Cause we don’t know when it will happen… He also has an alien hidden somewhere and if he corrupted him or she… It can be bad… I agree…" Oliver said thoughtful as Snart came back in and stood beside the doorframe of the glass door, looking at them with a cryptic face.

"There’s no alien!"

Kara, Sara and Oliver looked at Snart, startled.

"What?" Kara said feeling confused

"Actually, there is an alien. But he’s not here, not in the 60s." He entered the living room as he spoke "The alien is from a planet called Thanagar and he wished to rule the Earth so Eobard made an offer to him. He would help if Fel helped him. The plan was for him to infiltrate your ship so he could find the location of the spear of destiny, and he knew somehow you" He looked at Kara "and Barry were coming, so he had to do something. With Malcolm, they could handle Barry, but they could not handle Kara. Oliver was just a bonus and Malcolm was really happy that you came along" He looked at Oliver "Once you split from the rest, they found the perfect timing to attack the ship. And the rest I don’t know because I was stuck with you guys."

Sara stood up getting angrier as she took a step closer to Snart. She gave him a slap in the face, looking furious at him. Snart caressed his red cheek as he just stared at her.

"YOU JERK! You knew it and didn’t tell us, EVEN WHEN I ASKED YOU!"

She was about to hit him again when Snart stopped her, holding her wrist.

"I am a badass Sara, I know it, but against a dark magician and a lunatic evil speedster I didn’t stand a chance. The archer I could handle if it was only him. All I wanted was to come along and piss Barry off, steal some valuable things from the 60s and go away. But they made me help them, don’t need to tell you how." He looked annoyed "I had a feeling Dhark would be there tonight, the guy seems to know everything, that annoying yellow speedster as well, so I decided to go to this party so I could keep an eye and help you in case you needed. I don’t do feelings Lance, but I was not expecting you would actually help me while stuck here, because I wasn’t supposed to be here, it was not the plan. But you helped me. I am a gentleman and I don’t forget when people help me, so I figure I could return the favor. But then I saw you didn’t need me, you are a badass yourself so you never did need me. And you called me a coward, so I left."

"You could have told us sooner!" She insisted.

"No I couldn’t, not until I knew Dhark was taken care of" He looked at Oliver "Thanks by the way. Thanks to Kara being pissed at you I know what happened "He turned his attention back to Sara." Now I know he’s down, I could tell you.

He let Sara’s hand go and she looked down feeling all kind of feelings. The Legion played them like ducks and now her whole team, her friends, her city was in danger. And there was nothing she could do because they were stuck in the 60’s with no way of coming back to help the others.

"The alien… He is a thanagarian" Kara said turning everyone’s attention to her "I know this species. They used to work with the Dominators, they are evil. But their only known super power under the yellow Sun is super strength. Not every alien is the same, so all of us has different abilities."

"I heard about them once… When Vandal Savage was around, time masters teamed up with him so he would stop these aliens from dominating the world. According to them only Savage could."

"Vandal Savage? That immortal devil? Well, our friends are screwed if that’s true that no one but him can stop this alien…"

"Is not true" Kara said ignoring the fact that Oliver didn’t even look at her "They are not that invincible…"

"So probably Savage created this tale so time masters would back him up on his plan… Great!" Sara said with no patience.

Snart took a few steps closer to Sara and said in a low voice next to her ear.

"Well, I guess you can’t say I never cared about anything again!"

Sara said nothing and went to the balcony, feeling the need to be alone since she had a hell of a night, literally. Snart went after her, walking slowly and stopping near her as she looked at the view they had in the apartment.

Kara and Oliver were left alone in the living room. Oliver got up and Kara stood before him.

"Can we talk? Please?" She said in a low voice, fearing what he might answer her. She knew she had messed things up big time by the hurt she saw in his eyes. It killed her inside that she was the responsible for that.

"Not now… I need time to myself. Please, respect that."

 Oliver said in a cold voice, entering his room and closing the door, leaving Kara feeling the tears coming down her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks for the comments, it gives me inspiration to keep writing it and doing it the best way I can ;)  
> This chapter is a bit shorter cause I'm saving the best to the end, so the next chapters will be a bit longer since I'm ending this story on chapter 9. 
> 
> SNOWBERT ALLERT! *_*
> 
> Almost all of this chapter happened before our friends back in the 60's go to that party in chapter 5 (just so you guys can be aware of the timeline on this story)
> 
> Also, the main characters of this story are Sara / Snart and Kara / Oliver. I try to fit everybody in and I'm trying to explore a bit of WestAllen and Snowbert but is so hard to write huge crossovers like this one, that I need give some of them more focus than others or this story would have 100 chapters hahaha 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! Next one we will be back to the 60's.

CENTRAL CITY

 

Things were out of control in Star Labs and seemed impossible that they could get out of this situation without people getting hurt. Fel Andar, the thanagarian alien walked furiously back into the cortex and went straight to Amaya. He held her by the neck, changing places with Eobard. He started squeezing her neck as he looked at the others. Nobody moved, knowing what would happen if they did. The only one who could deal with an alien was not among them right now, so they couldn’t risk it. They knew nothing about him, what was his powers, nothing at all. He could turn Amaya into ashes or maybe turn them all into ashes. It was not a smart thing to risk it.

"I’ve looked everywhere… EVERYWHERE. The spear is not here" Fel said looking at Eobard.

"I knew there was something wrong about you" Mick said dying to burn that alien down.

"SHUT UP!" Fel yelled at him. "Humans are way too dumb and stupid, no wonder so many races want to dominate you all!"

"You are so smart and superior and you let a human tell you what to do…" Ray said thinking out loud again.

"The thing is, we have a deal here. This guys don’t tell me what to do, I do it because I want to, and because I’m getting something in return. You will bring us the spear or dear Amaya here will suffer in my hands, you have no idea what I can do and this time, there is no kryptonian here to help you."

Amaya tried to call the strength of many different animals, but nothing worked. That alien was really powerful and she felt helpless. She looked at Nate and Mick saying with her eyes there was nothing she could do. Not against an alien.

Caitlin, Julian, Felicity and Cisco were in the back of the cortex, in a corner. All the super powered people were in front of them and neither of them had any idea what to do against Reverse Flash, that alien and Malcolm. Caitlin was taking deep breaths as she felt a wave of fury trying to overcome her. Julian was by her side and noticed the changing in her.

"Caitlin? Caitlin what is going on?" Julian said worried.

"Is her…" Caitlin whispered desperate "Killer Frost is trying to take over. Not even the necklace is working…"

"Try to breathe" He said in a low voice "You are under a lot of stress right now, this is a life or death situation, so it’s possible she is trying to surface for self-protection…"

"But I can’t let her take over. I have no control when she comes and not even her stand a chance against them. Someone might get really hurt because of me…"

She sounded way more desperate by the second, her hands were shaking, her eyes were turning blue. She tried to lean her back against the wall and close her eyes, but it was too hard. She could feel and hear her whispering in her head how she wanted to freeze those Legion’s ass and whoever else got in her way. This would certainly get some of them killed. She just couldn’t be a killer, responsible for the death of someone dear to her.

"It’s too hard…" Caitlin said opening her eyes. They were electric blue now and her hands were shaken.

"Caitlin, you need to breath…I trust you, I know you can do it…"

"I can’t…. I’m sorry"

Julian looked around noticing everyone was focusing on the Legion and their threat to them to notice things were getting out of control. He couldn’t take Caitlin away from there, they would kill Amaya and he couldn’t let Caitlin become Killer Frost as well, he had to help her somehow. He thought then about the only thing that he could do, so he turned around, getting in front of Caitlin and kissed her. He held one hand on her waist and the other caressed her cheek as he felt she kissing him back, starting to relax. Little by little she was getting more relaxed, forgetting for a while all that mess that surrounded them. Julian broke the kiss apart, his face just inches from hers as he looked her deep in her eyes.

"She’s gone" She whispered, smiling to him while his body blocked everyone else’s view of her condition. "Thank you"

"You’re welcome" He said smiling "Glad I could help" He said as she hugged him, her face resting on his chest. They stayed like that for a while as she felt Killer Frost could try to come back if she looked directly at what was happening.

Felicity poked Cisco’s arm and he turned his head to his side, watching Caitlin and Julian hugging.

"At least some good came from this hell…" Cisco said as he turned his attention back to the Legion of Doom.

Cisco and Felicity were obligated to step away from the computer so there was nothing they could do as well. All of them felt powerless even if they had so many great abilities.

"I’ll ask one last time for the spear, then If you don’t tell me where it is, I’ll be forced to do something I don’t want to…" Eobard say disturbingly calm, walking around them. "You know I’m faster than Barry, I can do things you can only imagine. This team of Legends are pursuing me for a very long time. What did they managed to do? Nothing! So your fight is useless against me when I can phase my hand inside your hearts in a matter of seconds and you’ll be nothing more than a bunch of dead bodies."

They all just looked at him as Malcolm used his bow and arrow to help keep them from doing something.

"We don’t know where it is" Amaya said feeling weak

"You think I’m bluffing?" Eobard said watching all of them just be silent

"We really, literally don’t know." Ray insisted "We had no idea the spear was hidden in Star Labs."

"Sara did this, and she must have told some of you… START TALKING!"

They all hear noises coming from the corridors, someone was coming. In a few seconds, Iris and Joe came in the cortex.

"Iris go away" Barry said quickly as Iris looked confused at him.

They had left before everything went crazy and Barry hoped Iris and Joe would stay away for their safety. Barry had no time to do anything as Eobard ran towards Iris and Joe and grabbed them. Fel squeezed Amaya a bit stronger, making her feel out of breath. He dropped her on the ground as she fainted and got hold of Joe, locking his hands behind his back and pressing it. Eobard held Iris as he looked at Barry.

"I remember how precious Iris was to you and I know she still is. Give me the spear in one hour or watch your beloved die in my hands. I believe this will make you talk…"

Eobard aimed to her heart and when he was slowly beginning to vibrate his hands, Barry took a step forward feeling desperate.

"PLEASE STOP!" Barry yelled. "You don’t need to do this."

"Where is it?"

"I DON’T KNOW OK?" Barry told him "I’m telling the truth; I don’t know…"

"You have one hour to find out and bring it to me, or dear Iris and dear Joe will die, and I’ll not give you a speech, I’ll just do it. We’ll be back."

Eobard took off bringing Iris with him and also Malcolm and Fel, that still held Joe. Nate, Ray and Mick ran towards Amaya and brought her to the medical bay. Felicity and Cisco ran to the computer as soon as the Legion was gone.

"Please tell me you used my idea and put some gps track on their clothes?" Felicity said it fast as she typed on the computer as fast as she could.

"Yes I did" Cisco said smiling

"YES!" She yelled as they worked their magic

Barry ran towards Cisco.

"Please tell me you can find them…"

"We can, man… The problem is what to do after that… We can’t fight Reverse Flash, Malcolm and an alien without Kara, Oliver and Sara here… No offense guys" Cisco yelled to the others

"None taken!" Dinah said

Barry knew Cisco were right, but he had to do something. He knew it was important to protect the timeline and the reality of the world as it was but he couldn’t choose this over Joe’s and Iris lives. He just couldn’t.

"Can someone tell me why we almost died about something we have no idea where it is?" Mick said in a grumpy tone as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"I knew… We knew actually" Felicity told them pointing herself and Cisco. We got a message from Nate telling us to move the spear from here to safety ASAP.

Everyone else looked at Nate, Felicity and Cisco, some mad and some with disbelief.

"I thought we were a team!" Ray said feeling really mad with the situation

"And we are. It was Sara’s idea to hid it in Star Labs. We did it the day we came in. Wally, Jesse, myself, Sara, Felicity and Cisco were the only ones who knew. We decided that way because it was really dangerous for everybody to know. We feared exactly what happened: They using someone we cared about to know the spear location…" Nate said as he got interrupted by Barry

"It was all for nothing. They took Iris and Joe anyways and now their lives are at risk…"

"Calm down, we will find them…" Nate said apologetic to Barry.

"WE FOUND THEM!" Felicity yelled excitedly. "Ok, they are underground in…"

"I know where this is" Barry interrupted Felicity as he looked at the computer "I’m going there"

"No you won’t" Dinah said getting in front of them "If the bunch of us couldn’t deal with them, what makes you think you can do it alone?" She crossed her arm. "I’ll scream to death and maybe you’ll go deaf, but you won’t leave to sacrifice yourself, it will be for nothing!"

"I won’t sacrifice myself" Barry said taking his mask off

"Then… What will you do?" Ray asked feeling a bit confused.

"I’ll bring the spear to them… But I won’t give it to them… I just need it to save Iris and Joe."

"Barry… This is dangerous… It can’t fall into their hands" Felicity told him as she got up to stand in front of him.

"I know Felicity, but I can’t risk Iris and Joe’s lives. I have to try it. Does anyone have a better idea? Because we have only 50 minutes to do it."

Everyone looked at him quietly. They actually had no idea what to do. They couldn’t let Iris and Joe die but they couldn’t let the spear on their hands as well. Barry put back his mask as Felicity looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I trust you Barry… I know you will do the right thing. You need to go to the Arrow Cave right now."

Barry smiled back at her disappearing in a second.

Julian took a step back from Caitlin as she let him go of her embrace. She had her eyes closed all the time trying to keep Killer Frost from coming out and making everything worse. She looked at Julian and smiled.

"Thank you, for real." She said fainting in his arms right away.

Julian held Caitlin, stopping her from falling to the ground as everyone else looked at them, confused.

"Sorry guys, I’ll bring her to the medical bay and try to help her and Amaya. She tried too hard to keep Killer Frost from coming out, she got exhausted."

"Oh …" Ray covered his mouth his with hands. That day couldn’t get any worse. "If you need anything, just tell us."

"I’m going with him, to see how Amaya’s doing. She’s my friend." Mick said abruptly avoiding everyone’s looks at him as he followed Julian to the medical bay.

 

STAR CITY

 

Barry got to the Arrow Cave in seconds, what made Curtis and Renee jump from their seats.

"You guys need to get used to it" Rory said as he looked at Barry "Everything’s ok?"

"Where’s Wally and Jesse? They need to bring the spear back."

"I’ll call Thea. She’s with them. We just came in from patrolling."

Barry nodded with his head, waiting. In a few minutes, Wally and Jesse arrived bringing Thea.

"What happened? We were warned to hide the spear here…"

"Legion of Doom happened. They have an alien as an ally, the Fel Andar guy. He’s a thanagarian…"

"More evil aliens? Great!" Renee sat on his chair again, pissed of

"I don’t have time to explain everything. I need the spear, they have Iris and Joe. They will kill them and I have a plan…"

"WHAT? My sister and my dad?" Wally almost yelled, feeling his heart race

"Barry, the spear can’t fall into their hands" Thea said

"I know! I know ok…It won’t. I have a plan. Yes, Wally, their lives are in danger. They gave me one hour; the clock is ticking guys."

Thea walked to Barry, giving him the spear.

"Please be careful Barry, we need to fight back, we can’t let them win…

"I know…" Barry gave a weak smile at her and held the spear as he ran like he never ran in his life.

 

Barry felt the wind strongly against his skin. He passed streets, turning corners, running around buildings, cars, people. He felt pure adrenaline inside him and all he could see was a blur, electricity running over his body, over his eyes, guiding him towards were he needed to be. He knew where he had to be and he prayed his plan would work. It had to. He focused on his path in front of him and suddenly he started to see a funny blue smoke around him. He knew that feeling, he remembered the sensation. Suddenly he felt a bit desperate, he knew it all way too much. He felt like his feet were burning, he wasn’t seeing a blue smoke or a blur anymore, he literally was seeing a bunch of lightning around him, like all his electricity went out his body and started surrender him. He stopped abruptly looking around. He saw a couple coming out of a house that seemed to be partying about something. The couple passed by him talking to each other really excited about something.

"The Lucy Show today was amazing, I don’t think I ever laughed so hard at an episode like I did today" The girl said as the guy agreed, laughing as well.

"The Lucy Show?' Barry asked himself feeling confused.

He thought for a while and remembered it was a show his mom dad liked to watch when he was younger. He felt the panic taking over him slowly as he looked down his feet.

"I can’t believe I went to the past again!" Barry looked around in total state of panic now "And I’m lost!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are two chapters from ending this story, and I want to say thanks to everyone commenting, liking it and reading it. U guys rock. Since I started writing fan fics in english it helped me improve my writing, that was the thing I needed to improve the most, and ur comments inspires me to keep doing it.  
> Stay tuned cause great thing are coming for our gang.

Kara was in her pajamas she bought the other day, a light pink sleeveless baby doll that was almost feet-long, lay in her bed curled up and holding her bent knees, in a fetal position. She couldn’t sleep at all, it was 3 in the morning and she felt uncomfortable knowing Oliver was so hurt because of her. She still believed that extreme violence like torture or killing was not the answer, but she forgot at all to stop and think about Oliver’s life. She forgot that he was from a different universe, a darker city, and he had a dark past, he went to hell too many times literally speaking. She felt guilt, she felt many things at once. She sat on the bed, resting her back on the headboard as she wiped some tears from her eyes. The door slowly opened and she saw Oliver Queen unsure about what to do, looking serious at her.

"Come in" She said almost in a whisper.

Oliver came in, closing the door behind him. He was unsure about if it was a good thing coming to her bedroom this late. He wondered in his bed if she was sleeping, and now seemed he wasn’t the only one having trouble with that.

"You can sit" She pointed the end of her bed

"Listen Kara…"

"Please let me talk first…" She said sitting properly and a bit closer to him, but keeping enough distance to not let it be awkward, cause here she was again, talking to a shirtless Oliver.

It was not an easy task doing anything near shirtless Oliver, so she tried to focus, looking down her hands. He nodded with his head while looking at the her.

"I was talking to Sara when I realized I really know almost nothing about you." She started, getting up and feeling the need to move somehow "She didn’t tell me details, but explained to me about some things… Things I couldn’t even try to begin to understand. You see, my Earth is a shiny place, yes. But it also has its kind of darkness… I’ve seen it. I thought it was the worst thing out there until I came here and heard stories about you, about your city. I was wrong Oliver, to tell you that you didn’t have to act like a monster. I was wrong because I couldn’t understand it. I still believe in what I believe, that will never change but I can understand that we are not from the same universe and yours, sadly, is a dark place… So even if I didn’t know about it, I had no right to tell you that. I don’t think you are a monster, it came all wrong by the way, I think you are a survivor and really brave to find courage and strength to do everything you do after all you suffered in life."

She took a deep breath, sitting again next to him. Oliver looked at her.

"I can see I can be scary sometimes, most of the times, actually… And I can see why you felt like you did back there. I saw the same look in Barry’s face the first time he saw me torturing some criminal for information. And I promised him I would try to be better at this because he inspired me. And today I went back to my dark days, and I didn’t like it. Yes, I was hurt by those words but I know I was wrong as well, that’s why I needed space. To clear my head."

"Sara told me about Laurel…"

"Damien took her from our lives, someone important to us, someone we loved. The pain is still inside me; I don’t think it will ever go away. That’s why I lost control… The same reason Sara lost control when she first saw him again a few months ago as she told me. It was a long process for us to understand that messing with the timeline can be dangerous, that we had to let him go, so history would take its course."

Kara listened trying to imagine going through all of that and having to face the responsible for their suffering, somebody that was still hurting others, and having to let him be, or the timeline would be screwed.

"I get it now, sometimes you have to go to extreme to save the day… Actually, I have experience in this department. My sister Alex had to kill my biological aunt Astra."

Oliver looked at Kara in shock. He never could imagine something like this happening to her, she was so cheerful and bright. He stood quiet listening to her as she looked down to the floor.

"My uncle and her, they wanted to turn humans into their slaves, they wanted to create a new Krypton on my Earth. They put a lot of lives in danger, and Alex told me she had no other choice. You see, I was almost reaching to my aunt, I knew she loved me and deep down she was a good person. She was just misguided; she was not an evil person. She was there for me when I was a kid and we’ve been through a lot before my planet exploded, so when I heard what Alex did, I could not forgive her for a while. She told me that she lived with regret, that she needed me to know how sorry she was. It took me a while to forgive her but I understood. I just wish I could have more time to reach for my aunt you know? After a while I almost killed my uncle, I felt so angry. I knew it was a path with no coming back from it, and when I was on the edge, I remembered what I stood for, what I fought for, and what it would mean if I took that step. So I let him live. And when I was affected with red kryptonite, I went dark. It was not long before Barry accidentally showed up on my Earth, he saw me trying to win my people’s trust again, it was not easy cause I have done so much terrible things."

Oliver took Kara’s hand with his, bringing his free fingers up and slightly wiping some tears from her face.

Once he calmed down in his bedroom he could see things clearer. He messed up as well, and everything was just insane the way it was because somehow, even if he felt attracted to her and she seemed to feel it as well, they were completely strangers to each other. She was part of the team, someone he could trust, someone special to him. It killed him that they were in that situation, so he came to change things between them. He was impressed by what he learned about her so far, and he was sure with time he would learn a lot more and she would amaze him even more.

"And even so you manage to believe in people, to be a symbol of hope to others… Many people inspire me in my life nowadays, keeping me from going back to my old ways. You are one of those people."

"Oliver I’m sorry, I was also wrong about the alien… I’ve been wrong about a lot of things lately. But I need you to understand that I don’t expect or try to change you. I once told you that hardships makes us stronger and it’s true. You believe your way of dealing with criminals is valid because you have this baggage, everything you went through, and you don’t have to tell me right now, I get it. You’ve been through a lot and I don’t think you are a monster, I truly believe you are a survivor, a hero. You could go some really dark places having been through so much pain, but you are still standing, fighting for the right thing."

"I’m glad to hear that… Is hard for me to accept some things about me, but I appreciate it. And Kara, I can understand why you acted like that about the alien. I apologized once before we came into this madness and I do it again: I’m sorry if it seemed like we thought this alien was a threat to us just because he is an alien."

"But I told you I wasn’t offended…"

"I know, but deep down I know it can hurt… It could be you crashing in our Earth, alone and lost and it kills me to think someone could act like you were a threat, to judge you. So it was not cool to act the way we acted. We know he is a bad guy now, but it was not right anyways. And that is what makes you so special. You are able to feel empathy toward others, and you care about people. And there is nothing to forgive, both of us made mistakes. Even superheroes make mistakes, I made so many in my life, still do sometimes… All of us. The important thing is what we can learn from them."

Kara looked into Oliver’s eyes for the first time since they danced together. It was filled with truth, honesty and a flame of passion she could notice from anywhere. It was almost 3:30 am now and he was so close now she could hear his heartbeat totally out of control. She wished she was that good in hiding her nervousness as he was.

"When I lost my father, he gave me this list, he said I should right his wrongs. I got this all wrong from the beginning, I was the Star City PD most wanted for all the killing I did. They were criminals, but still… After a while, I found another way of dealing with all of this. I found out I could still scare the hell out of them, but keep them alive so they could pay for their crimes. This guy, Slade Wilson, he drove a sword through my mom’s heart, in my presence and Thea’s and there was nothing I could do. Somehow I found the strength not to kill him after that. I just killed Dhark because it was that or he would make the world disappear. He had this crazy plan of wiping the whole world out of existence, and I had to stop him. I tried everything else and nothing worked. After this I got back to the not killing rule. A lunatic tricked me into killing Felicity’s boyfriend, and once again I was feeling all that darkness surrounding me. And I thought that was the end for me, like I would never be able to come back from it, but then I met you. You helped me a lot, even not knowing. I was no hero, not in my book. I was the darkness of my city. – He looked down the floor taking a deep breath – Somehow you make me believe not everything’s lost."

He looked at her again, a bit closer this time, feeling himself get lost in those deep blue eyes. Kara listened to Oliver feeling even worse about the way she treated him. Sara was damn right when she told her about all of this being deeper than she thought, than she was telling her. Kara also lost her parents, but she couldn’t imagine the pain of watching them die and not being able to do anything, watching so many loved ones dying, so many violence, so many dark stuff and even so being able to get up and fight to protect the city he cared so much about. She tapped the darkness before thanks to the red kryptonite. She felt the pain of knowing she hurt others, that people feared her. It must have been ten times worse for Oliver.

"I just need you to know that I need to make people believe I’m serious. They need to believe they might die. Because this way they talk, this way they cooperate, at least in Star City it’s how it works. We don’t have meta-humans; we don’t have superpowers. Dinah has an unique ability, she is a meta but she only joined us now. We spent 4 years fighting depending on our skills, so we had to do what we had to, even if it scared people. I don’t intend to take another life again, but I need them to believe I will. I lost too many people I loved to the bad guys, my sister is all I have left. I can’t risk losing her too. And I’m truly sorry I scared you."

Kara could see why he had to act the way he acted and she felt relieved that he also understood her. His teary eyes broke her heart into million pieces and she squeezed her hand in his while he closed his eyes. Kara caressed his cheeks with her right hand as Oliver opened his eyes.

"So… I guess we are good…" He said smiling at her, putting one of his hands above the one that caressed his face.

"Yes, we are" She smiled back at him and jumped from the bed as she heard a discussion coming from the living room

Sara and Snart were back in the living room.

"I just want to know why are you so mad at me. You stormed out after our kiss and I get it now, it was about my secret… But now? It is about what?" Snart crossed his arms in his chest.

"Leonard you don’t get to come into my life and mess with my head like that, because I already lived that. For you I will in the future, but I lived the future, and It hurt like hell seeing you there to sacrifice yourself for all of us. And now I’ll have to deal with losing you again, because we can’t risk erasing you from the timeline, we can’t risk changing all of this. You’ll be returned to your original timeline, you can’t be with us now so our kiss, this thing between us… This is a mistake!"

Oliver went back to his room as quietly as he could and Kara closed the door behind him, trying to avoid all the tense vibe that was coming from the living room. She heard Sara’s door slamming. She suspected something happened between them, but she had no idea it was that complicated. And that Sara suffered that much without telling anyone. She figured she needed her space, so she just got back to her bed. It was tough times but she believed they could fight peace and light at the end of the tunnel. She would make sure of it

 

The next day came in with a clouded sky and plenty of tension in the air. After breakfast, Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and Oliver into his Green Arrow suit and they both got out to patrol the streets.

Sara was on the couch watching some tv, trying to clear her head. She was not able to pay attention to what she was watching since her heart was heavy and she had to deal with a lot the past two days. So much has happened. And they were still stuck. She felt desperate to come back to her crew, her friends, her ship. This was like torture to her. Oliver and Kara were great company, but Snart there made things worse. She had all of those confusing feelings and there was nothing she could do about him, because she was about to lose him again.

On the streets, Kara flew high above the sky as Oliver walked on the street. He managed to stop some drug dealers and save a girl from a gang. He has seen those guys before, walking around bullying others. It was nice to teach them a lesson. Kara noticed from above how Oliver could really scare the hell out of people. Those guys looked like they have seen a ghost. She laughed at the scene when she heard a cry for help coming from distance and went flying as fast as she could into that direction. There was a building on fire and she flew to it, putting the fire down with her freeze breath, blowing hard the building until all the fire was out. She came back to the street, back to the building she lived in and found Oliver sat on the steps, waiting for her.

"It was a nice morning this one" He said as she sat next to him.

"Yes, it was… You scared the hell out of that gang. It was funny to see it."

"Now you think is funny?" He teased her

"Is not like that. The way they treated that poor girl. They deserved to be scared." She smiled at him as he smiled back "You know; I was thinking… We might be messing with the timeline here." She joked

"Well, if we are, is worth it. Legends do it all the time as I’ve heard, I don’t think is that bad…" He laughed with her.

"This world has a lot of problems… Being serious now, I don’t think us saving it is messing anything" She said as she looked serious at him "Our worlds are not that different. Even if aliens are known in my world and out in the open, and not a secret like it is here, we kind of have the same issues…"

"It would be nice to get to know your world someday…" Oliver looked at her smiling "Even then it seems like a nicer place than this one…"

"Well not nicer, don’t say that… I like it here, it has its good things" She smiled back as she looked into his eyes, blushing "But thinking about it, I miss home. Thinking way more about it, watching Sara bursting like that last night, I think I can understand her…"

"What do you mean?"

"It must be really hard and hurt like hell knowing you will have to say goodbye to someone you deeply care about. To find true love and not being able to live it together."

"I know the feeling."

It was becoming a habit of them to say things like that to each other, be so close to each other but not having the courage to do something, Kara thought. She blushed as he said that to her, and their eyes were locked into each other’s. Kara was not feeling able to move or anything, Oliver looked at her mouth and back to her eyes, getting serious suddenly.

"I’ll make us dinner tonight, what do you say? I know you love food, I’m great at making it."

"Is a perfect combination" She said in a whisper, blushing even more.

"And also, I want to know more about you. The girl behind the cape…" He smirked "That sounded cheesy."

"Yes, it did" She laughed, putting her hand on his arm "But I accept it. And you better make a huge amount of food, I eat more than Barry" She laughed

"So I’ve heard. No problem" He laughed with her.

What the hell was she thinking? She thought a lot about it, and she felt like going completely nuts. She finally admitted to herself she was developing a huge crush on him and it made her understand Sara even more. Yes, it was hard knowing out of sudden everything would end. She missed her Earth more than anything, her family, her friends. But now she was sure she would miss him.

She decided she wouldn’t stress about it right now, they also had bigger problems: Legion of Doom. Dhark was taken care of, now they had to find a way to go back and fight the others. And she had no idea when they would manage to go back to do it, and it worried her deeply.

 

Sara was in the balcony, feeling fed up with everything. She wished nothing more to Wave Rider come and rescue them. It was about time, she couldn’t be trapped for 2 years again, she couldn’t move on like she did last time, there was no League of Assassins this time around.

"God, I’ll go crazy!" She said as she passed her hands through her hair, turning around.

"Not because of me, I hope" Snart smiled at her and she just stared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Talk to you. I’m sorry I was a jerk… Actually, I don’t really know if I was, but I’m apologizing anyways."

Sara crossed her arms on her chest and Snart took a step closer to her, uncrossing her arms, his hands resting on her shoulders. He looked down his feet.

"I can’t help I’m not the guy you met yet." He looked back at her "If you said I became him, I believe. And if I did sacrifice myself for you and for other people, it means I deeply cared about you, because I don’t do this kind of thing for no one… Maybe Mick. I’m sure the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. If I got to kiss you before I died, it means I died in peace and happy."

Sara couldn’t help fighting her tears anymore so she started to cry as Snart put his arms around her, hugging her tight. Sara hugged him back, sobbing on his shoulders.

"I never had the chance to tell you that I was proud of you. That I felt our connection as well, we understood each other. God, I wish I could have told you. I’m sorry…"

"I think I knew somehow…" He said with one of his hands caressing her hair "Believe me when I tell you, future me knew it. Those things we can feel even if nothing is said out loud."

Sara couldn’t stop crying. Hearing those words comforted her in a way she never thought it could. It was like taking a huge weight off her shoulders, something she carried on in silence for so long. She was tired to pretend, she was tired to feel that agony inside, not being able to express what she felt. She was tired of it all.

"I know what happens to me Sara, and if future me got to know you better, get closer to you, I can say it was all worth it."

Sara let him go, holding him by the collar of his jacket and brought him next to her, kissing him like she never had before. They held each other fearing it was all a dream, fearing the other would disappear out of nowhere. Sara felt goosebumps when Snart held her by her waist, bringing her closer to him. She wanted to be like that forever, she wanted to escape all their problems for a while. She wanted it so badly. Sadly, it was not possible, and they knew it, that’s why their kiss lasted like an eternity.

They decided to go out for a walk once Sara noticed Kara and Oliver needed some time alone to talk. She had no idea they were in good terms again since she didn’t get the chance to talk to Kara about it, but she felt like they needed it. She dragged Snart with her so they could talk a bit more about everything.

 

Kara took a quick shower and went to her bedroom to change clothes. She hid her suit in her device again and put it in the pocket of her dress. It was a simple dress, knee-length, with a white belt on the waist and two small pockets on its sides. She brushed and dried her hair in super speed. She wore black flip flops on her feet, it made her feel carefree as she got out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She could feel a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Oliver was with his back to her, focused on his task. He had a dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt on. Thank Rao he was dressed this time, she felt really nervous around him when he was half-dressed. Actually, she felt nervous around him because of everything, truth being told. She smiled watching him so focused as she walked to the kitchen area, getting closer to him.

"This looks great. And smells great."

"Hey you" He smiled still looking at the food "Glad you like it. Hope you like the taste of it as well" He looked at her "You look lovely by the way" He blinked at her as he turned his attention back to what he was doing.

Kara smiled to him and sat on a chair and rested her elbows on the table. She spent the whole day thinking about his words “I know the feeling” that got her by surprise, but she hid it well. She thought if he meant the same she meant when she said that she understood what Sara was going through, if he felt the same she did… She felt like going nuts. She was not used to go nuts over what others said to her, but Oliver was complicated. They had their moments, but she wondered if he was just caught in those moments, or if he actually felt something. It was not like she could ask him like, hey do you like me that way… No, no way she could do that. She felt like he did, but she wanted to be sure so badly. That’s why she resisted kissing him all the times she could have done it. Oliver explained to her he made something called Turkey a la King, it was made with turkey, peas and mushrooms in a creamy sauce, and he served over white rice.

"Wow… This is amazing, and smell delicious" Kara’s eyes brightened when she saw everything ready. Oliver was a really talented man, for sure.

"And since someone told me you are not a fan of alcohol even if it does not affect you, I’ve got us some club soda. I’ve heard you are a fan of it."

Kara looked at Oliver, feeling deeply touched by his actions. She couldn’t help the wide smile on her face.

"This is really sweet Oliver; you didn’t have to…"

"I’m just glad you liked it."

Kara and Oliver ate their food as they talked about everything and anything at all. It was nice to have a moment to get to know more about each other. Oliver told Kara some stories about his teen days with his best friend Tommy, and how much trouble would they get into. Kara enjoyed listening to the bright parts of his life. She noticed how talking about his family and friend made him smile. Kara told him about her childhood, being an alien in school, having to deal with other kids, and hiding her powers. She couldn’t play sports or stuff like that with others kids because she could hurt them, and she told him about her bond with her adoptive sister Alex. Oliver noticed that Kara had so much strength inside her, for everything she has been through. He admired her even more after hearing all her stories. They had a good laugh that night. Kara finished her club soda and got up to take her dishes to the sink. Oliver took his as well. Kara opened the fridge and took a bowl of ice cream she bought earlier.

"I covered up the dessert since you were such a gentleman making dinner" She smiled to him as she served them both.

They sat on the couch, side by side while eating the ice cream. Kara let the bowl clean as new and she put it on the table in the center of the living room, and looked back at Oliver, reaching her hands for him.

"Our last dance was interrupted, let’s try again…" She said as he took her hand, getting up and standing in front of her.

"No music?" He smiled at her.

Kara ran in super speed into her room and came back with a small old radio on her hands. She put it in the table, turning it on.

"Now we have it" She said as she touched his hands, bringing him closer to her.

Oliver smiled as he brought Kara’s body next to his and they slow danced, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

"I can see something is bothering you…" Oliver said in a low voice as he noticed how Kara looked at him.

"I wonder what you meant earlier with the I know the feeling thing" She said bluntly

"You might know what I meant…" Oliver got a little closer, feeling his body insanely closer to hers. His left hand reached for back as he caressed it "I know what is like to know something is not going to last, and want it anyways, to feel that fire inside knowing you will end up burned" His face got a bit closer to hers as his hands went up her arms and her back slowly, giving her chills down her spine. She couldn’t even blink as he spoke "I know how it’s like to be intrigued, not knowing if u could find out more" The hand that was in her shoulder caressed her face, his thumb contorted her lips  "To wonder how the kisses might feel and knowing if you even try, you would have to live without those lips later… It would hurt like hell." He said in a whisper to her, looking intensely at her lips.

Kara felt more nervous that she felt her entire life with each word that came out of his mouth. She asked, she got her answer, but she was not expecting this. One of her hands got to his neck as she caressed there with the tip of her fingers. She could feel his breath next to her lips, his deep blue eyes on her mouth, so serious, so concentrated, so full of fire, that fire he was talking about.

"Good thing is that I’m used to pain" He said as he brought his lips to hers, brushing it slightly as he felt Kara opening her mouth a bit more so he could deepen the kiss.

The tension that was building around them for days was finally exploding right now. She felt her heart jump violently in her chest as she felt his lips touching hers. She always feared kissing humans, knowing if she got way too excited, she could hurt them. Oliver was a tough guy, but still she felt the need to be careful. Oliver seemed to notice, as his hands went down her waist, pressing her against him.

"Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me…" He whispered, smiling between the kiss

"I might…" She whispered back, worried but not wanting to stop the kiss.

"I don’t care" He said as he pressed his hands firmly in her waist.

Kara’s hands went around his neck as she brought him to herself careful not to hurt him. She walked backwards until she reached the couch, never leaving Oliver’s embrace. She sat on the couch, laying back on it and bringing Oliver along, to lay above her, never breaking the kiss. She felt his strong body above hers as they kissed nonstop. Kara moved her mouth slowly against Oliver’s as she felt his tongue trying to get access to hers. She opened her mouth a bit wider as their tongues danced together in the same slow rhythm. Oliver could taste the strawberry ice cream Kara had moments later, the icy feeling mixed with the hot breath that came from her gave him goosebumps. He deepened the kiss as their breath became erratic by the second. They broke the kiss, their faces inches apart so they could take some breath.

"You have no idea how much I’ve longed for this" – Oliver said completely out of breath

"I think I do." She said going back for his mouth one more time, taking him by surprise as she bit slightly his lower lip, never taking her eyes from his.

Oliver smiled at Kara as he felt his self-control going away, kissing her once again, this time with more want than he ever felt his entire life. He was not supposed to fall for the girl next Earth, cause if it was next door it would be great, but he couldn’t help it. He was dying to kiss her since she got back to their Earth and each time they had a moment, it killed him inside that it was nothing more than a moment. When he saw her dancing with the other guy, he thought that was it, the moment he would finally act on his feelings but then Damien happened. This between them, it felt right. It felt the perfect moment, the perfect day. He knew they were only complicating things, but he couldn’t pretend any more than she could. They kissed each other passionately and suddenly, a whoosh of air made them jump apart as Kara sat straight on the couch and Oliver got up fast, looking around prepared to fight.

"I finally know where I am now!"

"BARRY?" Kara and Oliver said in unison as they looked at their friend feeling really confused.

Barry looked relieved and hugged them both.

"How are you here? How did you find us?" Kara said feeling excited to see her friend there. It meant they could go back somehow. They would finally leave the 60’s.

Sara and Snart entered the apartment and as they closed the door behind them, Sara ran to Barry, hugging him and Snart looked really confused.

"Finally," She said hugging Barry with all her strength "How?"

"I was just about to tell them…" Barry said taking his mask off "I accidently went back to the past, again. And somehow I showed up just where u guys were. I had no clue at first, but then I saw a couple commenting a tv show my mom used to watch, and I know it aired on the 60’s… So I started running around, then I saw Supergirl flying here. I followed, but got to stop a robbery before coming here. Things got ugly, I almost got lost… But I found you guys, finally! That’s what matters."

They all sat down as Barry explained them everything that happened back in Star City 2017. Sara told him about their encounter with Damien Dhark.

"And now, what do we do?" Kara looked from Oliver to Barry

"Well, they gave me one hour to come to them, so I have a plan that I just thought… It might work… I can’t bring you all with me while I run, is too risky. I can try to go back to the moment before I ran to find Iris and warn them where you guys are. Wave Rider might be repaired by then, Jax and Ray were working on fixing it so they could come look for you. Now we know the exact time and where to pick you up. Just make sure Damien is with you, we have to bring him back to 2017 so we avoid more surprises."

"Once this is all ends, we can bring him back to his time. And yes, do go back to the point you were running to Iris, not one moment before, or it can mess with everything." Sara explained him as she got up.

"And what about Snart?" Barry said looking at him unsure.

Everyone looked at Snart as he went to his room and got his cold gun.

"I’m done with those idiots! Count me in! I want some payback from them…"

"Awesome" Barry smiled at Sara and hugged them again. "I see you guys in a few."

He said, focusing on the exact time he had to go back to in the future and start raining, causing a new whoosh of air.

"I’m so pissed!" Kara said walking from one side to the other "I can’t believe those guys. Poor Amaya, poor Iris and Joe… Mick was threatened as well… We need to stop them."

"We will" Oliver put his hands on Kara’s shoulders "We will stop them." He let her go and squeezed her hand.

"Get ready to go home, guys" Sara said as she looked at them all "We have a war to win!"

Barry ran faster than he ever did in his life. Three times it took for him to get the speed right so he could back in time. He was really nervous about everything, it was too many things happening at once and all he could think about, besides his friends stuck back in the 60’s was Iris and Joe at the hands of those bastards. He felt everything he felt the last time he ran like that and when he stopped, he saw Thea Queen telling him to be careful once again. He blinked fast, looking around and feeling the relief of succeeding.

"Barry? Are you listening? Run!" Thea said, worried about the way Barry looked around

"I can’t! Listen. I already ran… I went back to the 60’s and found Oliver and the others."

"What?" Felicity approached him with Cisco "How?"

"Hard to explain right now. The thing is, I know exactly where they are, at what time and place they will be expecting the Wave Rider. And I must warn you, Snart is with them, but apparently on our side… Explain later" He said noticing the startled look in everyone’s face "The ship, it is fixed already?"

"We just did it" Jax and Ray came in running just in time "We are ready to jump."

"Great!" He looked at his watch "He still have 20 minutes. You guys need to go back with me and rescue them. And then we fight those bastards. I have a plan."

 

Back in the 60’s, the team were waiting in a park next to the apartment. They managed to get their devices with their outfits and weapons inside it, leaving everything else behind since they wouldn’t need it. It was a rented apartment so soon enough they would rent again to someone else and nobody would remember them being around. The four of them looked anxiously at the sky while they waited. Kara and Oliver exchanged looks and Oliver gave her a knowing smile, making her blush and look again to the sky.

"I just ask you all to please let me deal with Fel Andar. He’s mine to chat with!" She said thoughtful "And with chat I mean a bunch of punching." She looked at them keeping her face innocently which make them all smirk

"We figured it" Sara said smiling as she noticed the Wave Rider appearing back in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooo much for the commenting and liking it. It really helped me having inspiration for this fic, so thanks guys, u rock ^^ 
> 
> Next one is the last one, I'm sad this is ending...but glad I managed to do it. (I just saw the musical episode and I'm still happy and excited...it was hard to focus on writing this chapter hahaha)

The Wave Rider went back to Central City 2017 after rescuing Kara, Oliver, Snart and Sara from 1962. Barry, Jax and Ray came inside Star Labs cortex being followed by the others as the rest of the team applauded them.

"You guys have to tell me what it was like to live in the 60’s after all of this is over" Cisco said, greeting all of them.

"We will tell you everything Cisco, but first… What now?" Kara said looking at everyone worried. "How do we stop them? And save Iris and Joe?"

"What about Damien Dhark?" Nate asked

"Locked in the cell of Wave Rider and Rip’s there as well. Gideon is working on fixing Rip and Damien… Well, he will be knocked out for a long time" Sara said while hugging everyone "I missed you guys."

Mick spent the entire time looking at Snart with uncertainty in his eyes. He wasn’t sure how he would deal with the fact that his partner in crime was back. He walked towards Snart, looking at him serious.

"You are scaring me, Mick" Snart said finding all of that really weird. Sara told him but to live it, it was crazy. He was their enemy once, specially Barry Allen. It was insane that future him would be a hero, someone that helped others and did good things.

"It was hard watching you go… Now you are back, a version of you…It’s weird."

"I’m sure Mick means he missed you…" Sara said getting closer to them.

"Yeah… Whatever" Mick said hugging his friends briefly and walking away.

"It’s a really nice reunion, but we have to focus…" Oliver said getting everyone’s attention

Caitlin came out of the medical area as she saw everyone gathered at the cortex. She walked to Barry, hugging him.

"It’s nice to see you did it" She smiled "Guys" She looked at everyone "I told the rest of team Arrow to stay in Star City to protect it while we deal with everything that is going on here. Amaya is stable finally, but I ordered her to rest and recover. She is in no position to do anything."

"Well, we need to contact the Legion. Cisco, can you vibe me there?"

Cisco smiled, putting his glasses on and holding Barry by the arm.

A flash of white and blue lighting appeared before them and in a matter of seconds, Cisco and Barry were in the middle of a dusty and dark room. Iris and Joe were sat in a chair, tied up together and unconscious. Barry looked at them and felt desperate. He needed to save them, it killed him to see his loved ones like that. He looked around and saw Eobard and Malcolm talking in a corner and looking at their watches.

"Hey!" Barry said to them as walking closer to where they were.

"Look who decided to show up… Where is the spear?" Malcolm said walking towards Barry.

"I’m not actually here, but that’s not important… I will give you the spear. But first, you will let Iris and Joe go and bring them to Star Labs. Once they are safe and sound, I will give the spear to you. We all agreed it’s for the best and their lives are way more important than a stupid object. This is our offer."

"How can I know that this isn’t a trap?" Eobard said looking at Barry suspiciously.

"You can’t. You will have to trust me."

Eobard looked at Malcolm and then back at Barry, full of doubts, but his need for the spear was greater than anything else.

"We will bring them. Then, the spear is mine or everyone else will die, because I will not hesitate on killing everyone, do you understand? And I will do it in a matter of seconds, so you or your speedster friends won’t be able to stop me."

"Deal."

Barry looked at everyone in Star Labs after Cisco let him go.

"They will bring Iris and Joe back in exchange for the spear or they will kill everyone else here."

Everyone stared at each other in fear. It was a risky move they were doing, but they had to. It was the only way to save Iris and Joe. They felt a whoosh of air as Eobard stood before them with Malcolm holding Iris and Fel holding Joe. They were awake now.

"Barry, don’t do it, don’t give them what they want" Iris looked at Barry with pleading eyes, knowing what would mean if the Legion had the spear with them.

"I have to Iris, is the only way to protect everyone."

"Stop with this nonsense" Malcolm pushed Iris and Fel pushed Joe towards Barry and Cisco "We did our part, now give me the spear."

"Sure…" Barry taking it from Sara’s hands and giving it to Malcolm.

Cailtin and Julian took Iris and Joe to the medical area for check-up. Caitlin felt so stressed she felt Killer Frost lurking in the corner of her mind. Help others with her area of expertise helped her stay calm and focused. Julian was also doing everything he could to help

Malcolm and Eobard’s face lightened as Fel smiled wickedly to everyone. They have won, at last. Everyone else stood still watching that scene, trying to be calm. As soon as Malcolm mentioned to give the spear to Eobard, there was a new whoosh in the air and the thing disappeared from his hands. Eobard looked around, confused and full of rage.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted looking angrily at Barry – WHERE IS THE SPEAR?

"Right here" Kara said from the sky, floating in the air with the spear in her hands.

Oliver looked up, smiling to see that Kara did it. He turned his attention back to the ground as he saw Malcolm coming is his direction. Ray, Nate, Sara, Snart and Thea, that arrived at Central City a few minutes before, joined to fight him.

Malcolm had fought plenty more in his League of Assassins days so they were going to be a piece of cake, he thought. He reached for his swords on his waist and attacked, turning around as fast as he could, aiming for Sara’s legs and Oliver’s neck, but missed as he rolled on the floor just in time to kick him in the legs as he reached for an arrow on his quiver and used his bow to aim it at him, making a gas come out of it, making Malcolm dizzy. Ray shrank himself so he could fly around Malcolm, making him confused as he threw some punches at his neck, ear and eyes. Nate turned himself into steel and ran towards Malcolm to punch his chest, elbowing his chin while Sara attacked his back, jumping above him and reaching for his arm to twist it and drop him to the ground. Snart used his gun to try and freeze him, but Malcolm turned around quickly, escaping from Sara and standing up really fast. His foot reached for Sara’s chest, hitting her hard and Thea took one of her swords and attacked Malcolm.

"I wish we could have a father and daughter relationship, a normal one, but you always make things hard, so I’m sorry" She said as she tried to hit his face.

"Is he your dad?" Nate said shocked but still focused on hitting Malcolm, managing to punch him again.

Malcolm bent down and spit some blood on the floor.

"If only you could keep better companies…" He looked at Thea, smiling "I’m sorry to hurt you like that, but you give me no choice dear daughter" Malcolm kept blasting his sword to Thea’s, making hers fall to the ground with a sudden swirl, taking her by surprise.

Next to them, another fight broke down. Barry, Jesse and Wally fought Eobard with all they got in super speed but it was hard to keep up since Eobard was ten times faster than them. Barry was the only one managing to keep up with his moves. They all threw lightning bolts at Eobard, trying to slow him down. Wally and Jesse combined their moves to create a big lightning bolt and with that, Eobard hit the ground on his back. Barry went above him giving him fast punches, one after another, his face turning red of the amount of blood coming from his nose and mouth as Jesse and Wally kept throwing their power at him.

Kara, Mick, Firestorm and Dinah were dealing with Fel Andar. Firestorm had the spear in one hand while he attacked with the other, flying around so Kara could be free to use her both hands against the alien. The whole team wore ear protectors so Dinah’s screams wouldn’t hurt them, so Dinah shouted a lot every time she got to get closer to the thanagarian. Mick used his fire gun on him as Firestorm flew above them throwing fireballs as well, but fire did not seem to have any effect on him. They kept doing it anyway to distraction as Kara punched him hard, making the alien go through the wall of the cortex.

"My bad guys, I’ll pay for that later" Kara said as everyone looked at the hole in the wall, scared by the noise the brick explosion made.

Kara flew to Fel’s direction, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him back to the cortex. He hit the table on the center, smashing it to the ground. He got up quickly, punching Kara’s jaw as he used his super speed to pine her against the wall, hitting her repeatedly against it, creating one more hole in the wall. Dinah shouted again as Fel tried to cover his ears. Kara came to him, throwing her heat vision at him, burning his skin.

"Normal fire doesn’t affect thanagarians. But heat vision from me will do the trick…" Kara stopped, looking quickly around "Keep going guys, it helps distract him so Dinah and I can harm him for good."

Mick and Firestorm kept burning him. At least his clothes would not last. It was not the greatest vision, but it helped since Fel looked terrified for being so exposed.

Malcolm aimed his sword to Thea’s neck, while Oliver attacked him from behind aiming his bow, and arrow hitting him on the shoulder. Malcolm took the arrow from his shoulder feeling a sharp pain and everyone attacked him at the same time as he turned around with quick reflexes as his sword danced in his hands.

"I’m Ra’s Al Ghul, you all have to do better than that" He said taking both his swords and swirling in his hands.

"No wonder you are not married…" Nate said as he deflected two attacks from Malcolm’s swords with his back of steel.

"Don’t you DARE talking about that. DON’T YOU DARE!" He said feeling a burst of anger taking Nate by surprise and dropping him to the ground.

It was a delicate thing for Malcolm, people talking about his love life even as a joke. They had no idea about his past, about his suffering. The way he lost his dear wife and swore to revenge her death. That bunch of fools would learn their lesson. In a quick movement, Malcolm managed to swirl around one more time, taking his swords and driving it into Thea’s and Oliver’s stomach. Thea let a tear fall down her eyes as she looked at Malcolm in shock, lowering her head to the sword in her body. Malcolm deepened the sword in her wound, looking sadistic as he did the same with Oliver.

"It wasn’t supposed to end like this. I love you my daughter, but you give me no choice."

He took both his swords from their bodies violently, blood falling everywhere as both Oliver and Thea fell to the ground unconscious.

"OLIVER! THEA!" Barry shouted as he ran in super speed to their direction.

Ray came back to his original size and ran towards Oliver as Nate ran towards Thea. Everyone else still fought, trying to stop things from getting worse but noticing something was really wrong. It was a mess and confusion of sounds in Kara’s ear but she heard Oliver’s gasp with her super hearing far away from her and a fury took over her body. She put all strength she had, just like that time she had to save Alex, and punched Fel so hard he felt unconscious on the ground, creating a huge hole that almost made him go 20 feet under.

"Barry, take them to the medical area" Kara said in a deep serious voice, not looking at the scene as Barry and Wally took Thea and Oliver quickly to the medical area.

Barry and Wally ran fast to the medical area, putting Oliver and Thea in separated beds and scaring Caitlin and Julian. She was looking at Amaya’s condition while Julian was taking notes when Oliver and Thea were brought in, bleeding like hell and completely out.

"Oh my…They are not…" Caitlin said horrified as she looked at Thea and Oliver.

"Not yet, but they need your help. I have to go back there… Please, save them, I beg you" Barry said in a desperate voice as he went back with Wally to the fight.

Felicity and Cisco came in running scared as hell as she looked at Oliver and started crying.

"Is he?…"

"Not yet, please leave. You guys can’t be here right now." Julian said walking them towards the exit. "Wait in the corridor, please. We will do our best to save them."

Felicity leaned on the corridor wall, totally devastated as Cisco held her, also crying.

Both Oliver and Thea were barely breathing. Caitlin looked at Julian with a worried face as they ran around the room, getting everything they needed for surgery and setting everything up in a hurry.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Caitlin said as she put the heart monitor on each one of them and applying the needed medication in their veins.

"No time for bad feelings Snow, we have two lives to try to save now. I trust you, you can do this." He said as he looked at her, while focusing in preparing everything to help Thea "Do you trust me?"

'Yes…" Caitlin sobbed, trying to fight her tears and push the worry away.

"Then, we got this!"

Back in the cortex, Kara was already shaken by the fact that her friends were deeply hurt, specially Oliver. And she knew if she looked, she would lose it. She needed to focus. She turned around in super speed grabbing both Malcolm and Eobard by their collars and throwing them to the ground, not so hard this time. She used her heat vision around them, while she floated high above, yelling in a furious rage.

"EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone else on the ground stopped to look at her. It was not a common thing to see Supergirl in a rage like that.

Sara and Snart looked at each other with knowing looks as they looked back up. They always thought that her powers were really awesome, that she was so invincible, but they never had any idea of the dimension of her powers. Eobard and Malcolm got up, looking at her. Malcolm had fear in his eyes but was trying not to show it, Eobard had a more confident look in his eyes and a wicked smile.

"So we have a flying meta full of rage… Did I hurt your feelings, dear?"

"DO NOT CALL ME DEAR!" She yelled as she flew back and stood in front of them "I’m not a meta. I’m Kara Zor El, the last daughter of Krypton and you just pissed me off. You hurt people I care about, you hurt me."

"You… You are an alien? Funny Fel never mentioned you before…"

"He underestimated me, thinks alien girls can’t handle themselves, are not strong enough… Typical thanagarian."

Sara felt fear take over her cause she never had seen Kara like this before. She was deeply hurt, angry, fearing what would happen to Oliver and his sister. It was all over her face. And deep down Sara also felt some kind of pride because even in a situation like this, Kara was able to keep going, fighting for what she believed in. Alien girl power was kinda awesome, she thought.

"This became personal, I know I’m not from your world, but this became my fight now. I ask you all, please, let me handle this! Do not interfere, do not move" Kara said while looking serious at every other member of her new adoptive team. "I want you all safe."

"Are you really going to try to take us both down? By yourself? How foolish are you?" Eobard said laughing and thinking the situation was really funny.

"Weren’t you paying attention to her, Thawne? I think you are the foolish one then" Stein said "I must say good luck; you will need it."

It was no one’s intention to let Kara deal with both of them by herself, but there was nothing they could do to stop an invincible alien as she felt that much rage. Barry came back fast and stood before Kara.

"Don’t do this alone… Please"

"I have to!" She said not taking her eyes from Malcolm

"Kara, I care about Oliver as well, and Thea" He grabbed Kara’s hand "I know how you feel. I felt like that when I went to the future and saw Savitar killing Iris. Believe me, I know your rage. Please, let me help."

Kara looked at him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Not this time, Barry. Please understand."

Barry smiled back at her taking a few steps back. He trusted Kara and knew she wouldn’t cross the line; she wasn’t like that at all. He just worried it would take too much of her. He wanted to help because he could relate to her anger.

Eobard felt tired of waiting and used his super speed to reach for Kara as she ran in his direction. He aimed his fist in her stomach and felt all of the bones from his hand breaking at the same time, a loud noise filling everyone’s ears. Malcolm attacked with his swords as he tried to hit Kara and she used her arm to stop the blade in the air, making it break in three pieces.

Barry looked at Kara full of pride. He forgot that those kind of stuff for her was really easy, given all her cool powers. He noticed she never used 100% of it on his Earth, fearing she could kill someone by accident, and he knew on her Earth she had to go 100% full Supergirl, she has dealt with aliens and crazy stuff daily, crazier than the things he had to deal with. It was even cooler to see Eobard’s face that terrified. He never seen the Reverse Flash so scared in his entire life. Sara thought the same about Malcolm. She was dying to go in that fight, but Kara’s warning was echoing on her head. She was only human; she couldn’t just burst in to help Kara. And suddenly they all learned why Kara requested that from them.

It was like watching a very confusing and disturbing movie. Kara used all her powers at once fighting both Malcolm and Eobard at once, deflecting their blasts, breaking the other sword Malcolm had with him. She alternated her heat vision around them to scare as she blew her freeze breath and making them fly across the room, hitting their backs hard on the wall, creating more damage to the building. She kept blowing the freeze breath at them as she flew in their direction. She dropped them to the ground again, taking some space between them and used super speed while throwing heat vision around them. Malcolm and Eobard tried to avoid it, getting some burns at their shoulders, hands, feet and foreheads. They tried to fight back with all they got, but it was impossible to even think about moving, since Kara’s rage made her do everything at once and so fast that not even Eobard was able to keep up. Kara grabbed them both by their collar, flying high to the ceiling with him.

"You must think I might be preparing to kill you now…" She said looking serious at them both, holding them high above as they struggled to be free. "The thing is…"

Kara dropped them just so she could catch them in time before they hit the ground. She put them on their feet again, standing before them.

"I don’t kill, I just punch really hard. You see someone taught me the benefits of scaring the hell out of someone. And Rao, it’s satisfying. Not a pretty thing to do, but right now, it was necessary – She smiled at them, giving a punch so hard she could hear their noses breaking as they felt to the ground rolling over."

Eobard got up in super speed and Kara used hers to run after him. They fought hard as they were super speeding around the room. Eobard grabbed Kara’s feet and tried to pull her down as she kicked his hand away from her and hitting his face. He slowed down rolling over the floor and hitting his back on the ground really hard. He let a gasp of pain out as he looked angrily at her.

Kara listened what was happening at the surgery and tears came down from her eyes uncontrollably. Each comment she heard coming from Caitlin or Julian, each time the heart monitor stopped then came back, Kara’s heart jumped, and she was scared for the worst. She felt a pair of hands in her shoulder and looked up. Barry was in front of her, looking worried.

"Kara, please, stop listening… Just see it" He said as she looked around "Please let me help."

She looked at his hand and saw the spear on his hands. She looked back at his face again, and smiled understanding it. She closed her hearing, focusing on the fight in front of them. Malcolm was getting up from the floor as Eobard tried to get closer to Kara, getting a punch in the cheek every time. He always came back and she always punched him. He sure was persistent… And maybe resistant to pain. But he couldn’t handle everything for much longer, she thought. She would have to go full on them if they intended to win this. Rao forgive her, but it was necessary.

"Hey Thawne! If you want the spear, come and get it!" Barry yelled as he threw the spear in the air.

Eobard reached out his hand to catch the spear when it was falling back to his direction when Kara flew right on time to burn his hand, the spear burning along with it. She focused so hard, her heat vision increasing, making his hand bleed and turn into ashes as the spear exploded in the air. Normal fire wouldn’t work on it, but she was a kryptonian from another universe, her heat vision was powerful enough to destroy that thing. It was part of their plan, since nothing else could destroy it, and Kara was glad she managed to do it. She felt bad she had to do it in such a cruel way, but there was no other option. She was starting to understand Oliver a bit better now, and just thinking about it made her heart ache.

The rest of the team couldn’t stay still anymore and everyone went to Malcolm as Barry and Kara dealt with Eobard. There was no more spear so they could throw caution in the air now. Malcolm was still dizzy from Kara’s powers hitting him so hard, so when he was attacked by that bunch of heroes, he could only try to block their moves, as he passed out of exhaustion. Sara and Mick brought him to the Wave Rider so they would put him in a cell to bring him back to his timeline.

There was only Eobard left.

He was in pure agony without a hand, bleeding and full of anger in his eyes. Kara and Barry combined their moves so they could take him down once and for all. Barry grabbed Eobard and ran with super speed throwing the guy at Kara, that knocked him down as someone would hit a volleyball hard to the ground. The speed and strength combined with Kara’s freeze breath, made Eobard black out for good as he got frozen, unable to move even if he wanted to.

Barry and Kara high fived each other and Kara grab Fel Andar as Barry grabbed Eobard to take them to the Wave Rider.

"I will tell you this just once…' Barry said as Damien, Malcolm, Eobard and Fel woken up, completely tied up even if they were trapped inside the cell. "You all will go back to your timelines; we can’t let you screw history more than you already done…"

"Are you kidding me? You screw things more than anyone Barry…" Eobard laughed as he heard Barry, still feeling pain all over his body.

"I’ve learned my lesson. You on the other hand…"

"And Snart?"

Snart took a step forward. He was watching that conversation from the distance but felt the need to say a few things before it all ended.

"Let me make one thing clear." He said while looking at them "I make my own decisions and I don’t work for anyone. You recruited me against my will and I told you were going to pay… This is me helping keep my promise. And be thankful Kara has values and standards. Enjoy the rest of your mediocre life!" He said as he walked away smiling satisfied.

"Rip’s mind was fixed by Gideon, he is resting and soon will be fully recovered…"

"Can’t say the same about the Queens can’t you." Malcolm smirked as looking at Barry’s angry face.

"You bastard!" Kara punched the glass, not so hard to break it.

"Don’t worry, I know your future…" Barry told them "You will pay for it naturally. And you" He turned to Eobard "Legends will bring you to your special friend since he is haunting you down. We decided it was time to be nice and help our friend… And you" He turned to Fel that was sat in a corner with his head down. "Kara will bring you to her Earth, there is a place there waiting eagerly for you. You don’t get to go back to your planet, or timeline…"

Kara turned her back going directly to the medical area.

She looked inside feeling more nervous than ever. She felt guilt, she felt powerless since she couldn’t help avoid it. She felt a bunch of things at once. It was terrifying to know she could lose Oliver forever, and his sister she knew it was so important to him. It was not fair. Kara walked in circles in front of the glass door as she felt getting lost in her feelings. She had no idea what was going on between them, but it meant a lot to her.

Caitlin and Julian came out of the room, looking concerned at Kara. They were clearly exhausted.

"Kara…"

"Is he… Is he alive? And Thea?" Kara covered her mouth with her hands

"Yes, but barely… You can see them, but they are not awake. It’s a complicated situation…" - Caitlin explained

"We did what we could." Julian told her as he squeezed her hand showing his support. "Oliver is a brave guy, so is Thea for what I could see and know of them. I’m sure they can win this fight as well."

"But now we just have to wait." Caitlin said with a sad voice

"I see…" Kara said in a sad voice. It killed her she could do nothing but wait.

"We have to be honest with you Kara… As much as I believe Oliver can fight this, there is also a possibility…" Caitlin was trying to find the right words "His wounds were really serious. It was a miracle we managed to save them… But the worse still can happen…"

Those last words hit Kara full force. She looked down, tears falling from her eyes as she wiped them, getting her head up and looking at Caitlin.

"I’ve seen worse… The worst won’t happen" She said as she leaned in against the wall. She took a deep breath "It can’t."

Caitlin hugged Kara trying to comfort her. It was amazing how she could have so much hope and faith even in a situation like this, but that was Kara: she always believed things would be ok at the end, even if it seemed impossible.

She had to believe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, last chapter of the fic.  
> Thanks so much to everyone that reads it, comments and likes it. It means a lot to a writer when u guys leaves feedback.  
> I've come a long way writing in another language and I know I still have a lot to improve, just glad I can do it in this amazing fandom.  
> I plan on doing more fics, I still have a karamel one to bring it to life, but after that I'll take a break to deal with my offline projects. Inspiration with me comes out of nowhere, it's crazy, so I might come up with something new sooner than I think.  
> I love writing Oliver and Kara, it feels so right. I consider them my crackship since I know it will never happen on TV, and usually I have no problems shipping some and writing others. Arrowverse is all about entertainment and fun to me, and as long as we can have fun and entertain ourselves, I am up to it.  
> I know a lot of ship wars are happening now in the whole fandom from all 4 tv shows, I just hope to help distract everyone from bad stuff, and spread love out there. We need it.  
> So I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thanks again for the support. It means a lot.

It was late night at Star Labs. Everyone was still at the cortex, recovering from the fight they just had with Legion of Doom. Cisco hugged Felicity in a corner as Diggle came in with the rest of team Arrow for news about Oliver.

"We don’t know…" Cisco said sadly and full of worry.

"I’m glad Kara put that bastard on his place" Felicity said full of anger in her voice "Malcolm tried to kill his own daughter, John… This was really low even for him… I can’t, I just can’t…"

"He is a bastard. It’s a shame we can’t kill him again." Diggle said sitting beside them

"It would screw the timeline, but is good to know future him will suffer." Cisco said.

In Star Labs corridors, Julian and Caitlin sat on the ground, their backs resting on the wall, both completely exhausted from the surgeries they just did. Caitlin’s nerves were taking over her once again and she was fighting hard not to have a nervous breakdown.

Julian took a look at her, noticing her inner struggle. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her.

"You did it, Snow… We did it."

"We don’t know yet… They can die at any second…"

"They won’t" He said getting closer to her as he looked into her eyes, his hand still on hers "I have faith in you… In… Us."

Caitlin looked at him, smiling back as she heard that last part. It was sweet of him to be there for her through the whole craziness that her life has become.

"I’m glad you are here, Julian. Thank you. It really means a lot." She thought for a second and kept going "You know, your invitation for coffee is still on? I would love to, after everything that happened…"

"Sure it is…"

"Perfect." She said getting closer to him as her lips brushed his slowly. "Let’s just wait ‘til everyone is fully recovered. I felt so proud watching you work with me; you have no idea" She smiled

"We make a good team, Snow " He said, closing the space between them, kissing her slowly as his hand caressed her cheeks.

 

Kara took a deep breath inside the medical area, after looking at how Thea was doing. Then, she walked slowly to Oliver’s bed, her hands covering her mouth as tears fell down her eyes. She couldn’t feel like stopping them from falling anymore anyways. She was used to see him all so strong, fighting others amazingly, she forgot completely how risky it was for him, being only human. He was a remarkable human being, he had skills she only dreamt a person would have, and still, he could die at any second. She got closer to his bedside and sat in a stool, caressing the side of his face slowly. There was a bunch of monitors around him, so many wires connected to his body, a huge bandage around his stomach. It all looked like a horror film she hated watching so much.

"It is so weird to see you like this…" She said in a weak voice as she wiped her tears from her eyes "I’m sorry I didn’t see it coming. I feel responsible for this, somehow… I should have thrown them into space the second we got back, none of this would have happen… You wouldn’t be fighting for your life like you are now… So, I’m sorry" She sobbed as more tears came from her eyes.

She got up feeling nervous. All that waiting got on her nerves quickly. She started pacing around the room as she looked at the ground, taking a deep breath.

"It’s so messed up… Everything. I wasn’t supposed to feel like this, I was supposed to come here, help you guys and go back home to my Earth. I’m not even from around. I’m not even human… I don’t know how this works, I mean my cousin does a pretty good job and he has Lois, a human…" She looked at his bed, smiling to herself "I’m rambling again, I know…" She got closer to him again, taking his hand on hers, caressing it slightly. "I wasn’t supposed to care for you the way I do, and I fear that this will bring nothing but suffering for both of us. Everything you told me before that first kiss of ours, I thought about it as well. I had millions of chances to kiss you and never did because of that. Now you almost died and I realized I never told you about this. I don’t know if you are hearing anything I say, but I’ll say it anyways…"

She wiped her tears one more time from her face and put her hair behind her ears.

"It’s been a really long time since I felt this way, you managed to wake up some things on me that were hibernating. You better get better Oliver Queen. You better fight this and get the hell out of this bed. Your team needs their leader. Your city needs their mayor, your friends needs you, this world needs their hero, the Green Arrow… I need you. I tried your scare tactic on the fight, it worked. I actually could understand more from your point of view. I know in the beginning I was judgmental, and I know sometime later I said I respected your ways, but today… Today I could see it with my own eyes, how it was like it for you. And I can only imagine everything you’ve been through, with the life you had and what you suffered… You are an admirable person Mr. Queen. You need to keep inspiring people."

Kara said her last words to him as she caressed his hands. A noise came in from his monitors, beeping out loud and she got scared. She couldn’t understand nothing of that and she looked around desperate as she saw Caitlin and Julian coming in a rush.

"He’s having a cardiac arrest" Caitlin said as she prepared to help Oliver, but stopped as she saw the look on Kara’s face.

"Let me… Please"

"Kara, there is no time…"

"I know. I know how to do this… Trust me, please."

Kara once in her life did this with her own fist. One punch was enough at the time and she was feeling confident she could do it again. She just had to be careful not to kill Oliver or make things worse. The right amount of strength from her would do the trick. Caitlin looked at her with uncertainty as Julian looked like Kara was the most insane person he had ever met, but they decided to trust her on this. Kara looked at Oliver’s chest, trying to focus her strength so she wouldn’t make things worse. She took a deep breath and punched his chest, right where she should give him a cardiac massage. The monitors went back to normal and Oliver started opening his eyes slowly with a painful face. He slowly put one of his hands where Kara had punched him as he looked at her with a blurry vision.

"Ouch! What have I done to deserve this?" He teased her, giving a small smile.

"Bloody hell, it worked." Julian looked startled at the scene while Caitlin smiled, hugging Kara

"We will let you two talk." She said as he grabbed Julian’s hands and brought him out of the room with her.

Kara looked at Oliver in complete shock. She couldn’t believe it worked. She only did it once in her life, and almost broke the person in half at the time. Now in Oliver, there was just a huge purple bruise where she had punched him.

"Let me start by almost dying and scaring the hell out of me" She said in a serious tone, sitting next to him once again.

"I’m glad to be alive… Bruised, but alive. Thank you Kara" He looked at her "So you actually used my scare the hell out of people tactic and it did work?"

"You were listening" She said looking at him wide eyed. She hoped he was listening but she had no idea he would. Now she was more nervous than ever.

"Every single word" He smiled at her while feeling much pain, but ignoring it and reaching for her hand. "And please, don’t think even for a second that this is your fault. You were amazing out there, all badass fighting that idiot. I’m glad you were there with us." He completed, looking proudly at her.

Kara grabbed his hand slightly, trying not to hurt him more than she did already when he gave a small tug, bringing her to lean on him in that small bed.

"I don’t want to hurt you Oliver, you are still sore" She said worried trying to stand up beside his bed.

"You won’t. And this bruise right here, I will wear it proudly. Supergirl’s punch that brought me back to life" He smiled pulling her to him as she leaned on his side.

"You have bruises all over your body and your stiches might open if you don’t rest Oliver Queen. Please, be still" She said in a serious tone as she brought her face closer to his, giving him a small kiss on his lips. She rested her forehead on his, breaking the kiss apart as she looked deeply in his eyes – This is for you surviving.

"I need to survive more often, then" He whispered to her as they kissed again.

 

Three days later, the news that Oliver was alive and well, but needed recovery spread all around. In Star City, the news was that the Mayor was attacked and recovering in a secured hospital far away, so his vice would take over for a while. His team from Star City kept protecting the city while he was gone, with help of team Flash from time to time. Fel Andar was safely locked in one of Star Labs special cells waiting for Kara to pick him up and bring him to DEO at Earth 38.

It was early in the morning and Sara laid beside Snart in her room inside the Wave Rider. They decided this was their last goodbye so they spent the night saying their goodbyes properly. Sara didn’t want to wake up, she wanted for the night to last longer, but the Sun came in and made her heart ache even more. She turned around, facing Snart that looked at her in such a caring way it made her heart jump.

"I hate mornings" Snart said as he brought his lips to Sara’s neck, giving small kisses and making goosebumps take over her body.

"I know, so do I" She said as she brought his face next to hers, kissing him one more time, slowly and passionately.

They broke apart as Sara sat up in her bed, bringing one of the sheets around her body as she got up.

"We don’t always make the smartest decisions… I know I always complicate things… I have to give you this" She showed him a small blue pill

"What is that for?"

"You have to forget everything Snart."

"Why?" He said getting up, not bothering to cover himself, making Sara blush "By the way you weren’t that shy last night" He teased, finding her reaction quite funny "What is happening?"

"I don’t like this ok, I don’t like having to say goodbye to you again…"

"Keep me on the team then."

"I can’t, it will mess with the timeline…You will never be recruited and never will join the Legends… We can mess with everything, even things that are happening now… You have to go back, with no memories of all of this since the Legion took you from the timeline."

"I don’t like this Sara…"

"I don’t like it either. But we both knew this day would come."

"I know" He said as he hugged her from behind, his hands going to her waist "I know it has to be this way. I just had to try" He teased her, smiling as he kissed her neck on more time. "I will take this pill, but not now. Just give it to me when we get there, in my timeline. It will make things easier."

"Deal" She said as she kissed him one more time. She felt him holding her by the waist walking backwards to the bed and bringing her with him as he kissed her passionately.

 

Back at Star Labs, Oliver was full recovered now, still having to rest more and be careful, still sore, but fully alive. He sat inside the cortex by himself as Barry came in.

"I’m glad you are alive man" He said hugging Oliver "I know you are not a hugger, but you are in no position to argue right now" He laughed, making Oliver laugh as well.

"No one is happier than I am."

"Debatable… I’ve seen Kara…" He teased Oliver.

"I’m just glad everything, all this craziness, is over" Oliver let out a breath he never knew he was holding. "What?" He said looking at the expression on Barry’s face.

"I’m not that sure you will be that glad that everything is over man…" He scratched behind his ear "Just talk to Kara… I know you are dying to; she is as well… I can see it…"

"That’s true… I want to. And this is the hardest part." He looked at the ground getting lost in his own thoughts.

He always knew someday they would fix everything and go their separate ways. He wasn’t expecting it to be so fast. It made him think of all the time he wasted with not so important things and now it was late, late to think about it and to regret anything.

 

The Wave Rider was ready to time jump again and return every one of the Legion of Doom to their original timelines. Everyone was at the Star Labs hangar saying their goodbyes to each other.

"Next time we will talk more" Sara said hugging Kara "I’m glad everything is ok now, and please, take care of yourself. Someday we might visit your Earth, it seems like an interesting place." She smiled letting Kara go

"I’ll love to have you all there. And thank you for everything. This was a true adventure." Kara said smiling back at Sara.

Sara reached for Oliver, hugging him.

"Never again scare us like that Ollie or I will come back to hit you in the face" She said teasing him, but looking deadly serious at the same time.

"I promise I’ll try" He smiled back at her, hugging her as well. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I’ll manage. And you?"

"Same."

They exchanged knowing looks thinking about each other’s situation. They both knew things wouldn’t be easy but they would deal with it somehow. The rest of the Legends said their goodbyes and went back to the Wave Rider. Team Arrow, Kara and Team Flash watched them disappear in the sky.

"After everything I’ve seen so far, this is still weird for me" Dinah said still looking at the sky while Diggle put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I know the feeling."

 

A few moments later, it was Kara’s turn to say her goodbyes. Fel Andar was knocked out again and tied up at on the floor as Kara hugged everyone. Oliver stayed a bit far away from everyone, with his arms crossed, looking at the ground. When Kara said goodbye to the last person there, they all went back inside Star Labs, leaving Kara and Oliver behind.

They looked at each other quietly, as Kara walked in his direction, stopping right in front of him.

"I will miss you…" She said as he stood quiet, just looking at her. It broke her heart to see this look on his face. She hated it so much they had to go their separate ways. She never wished so badly they were from the same universe, but sadly it was not like that. "Please talk to me… I don’t want to feel like talking to myself here…" She looked nervously down at her feet.

Oliver held her chin with his fingers and lifted her face up again so she could look into his eyes. He stepped closer to her, his other hand going to her waist.

"I’m sorry… Is just that… Talking about it makes it real, more than we know it is. And…"

"It hurts, I know."

"More than having a sword driven through my stomach" He said in a serious voice and Kara looked at him, surprised "I’m used to pain, but this one took me by surprise."

"Malcolm did take everyone by surprise with that…"

"I’m not talking about the sword." 

Kara stood still, looking at him not sure about what he was talking about.

"I’m talking about the pain of saying good bye to you."

"This isn’t a good by…" Kara smiled taking his hands with hers when Oliver bluntly interrupted her.

"I love you."

Kara dropped her hands to her sides, letting go of Oliver’s, looking at him in completely shock. Her eyes were wide while looking at him, her mouth were hanging opened in a O and she was trying to find words to say to him… She took a few steps back, turning her head to the side, thinking. Oliver looked at her more nervous that he ever felt before. He was sure about what he felt for a long time, but almost dying (again) made him wake up. He knew they were doomed, but he couldn’t let her go without her knowing how he truly felt. Kara walked slowly away from him, lost in her thoughts as Oliver closed his eyes, feeling a different kind of pain in his chest. It was a risky move, but he had to. He knew it was kind of selfish, but he had to. He took a deep breath and start walking away when he heard Kara’s voice.

"I understand now…"

"What?" He turned around looking at her.

"The pain Sara felt earlier." Kara said walking closer to him as she spoke. She fought the tears that insisted in trying to fall from her eyes "The big what if, it’s a really terrible thing to think about, to have the desire to test waters even when you know it’s doomed from the start, and testing it anyways. And loving every single second of it…"

Oliver gave a few more steps towards Kara, grabbing her by the waist as he kissed her fully on the lips. Kara kissed him back with all she got, bringing her hands to his shoulders, her hands going to his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. Their tongues danced against each other in a slow motion as they savored the moment, holding each other as the world could end any minute from that moment. He pressed her body against his, feeling every single part of her insanely closer to him, driving him insane by the second. They should have done this sooner, he thought as he kissed her. She looked at him, breaking the kiss apart as she caressed his face with her hands. She smiled sadly at him as he kissed her again, more passionately this time.

"I was right" He said as he kissed her cheeks, going to the base of her neck, whispering in a low and sweet voice to her ear as she closed her eyes. "Your lips are amazing and I could spend my whole life wishing for more…"

Kara caressed the back of his neck as she heard his words. His mouth on her neck, kissing her like that was driving her nuts by the second. Oliver was an amazing kisser as she expected, he surely knew how to make a girl weak on her knees. His words combine with all of that was purely heaven to heart and made everything harder than it already was.

"That’s the beauty of memories. Even if we are worlds apart, we can keep this moment forever."

  
"I would love to visit sometime" He whispered to her ear as he kept giving her small pecks at her neck.

"And you will be more than welcome. This don’t have to be a goodbye. It is one I see you soon moment. What hurts is the last thing we see, but it doesn’t have to be like that. It can be about the last thing we feel."

Oliver smiled at Kara as he heard her sweet voice. He felt lucky, even if they were about to be apart for a really long time, as he could feel inside him. She was pure Sunshine, a bright light in everyone’s lives. She always had the right thing to say when he needed the most and were always so positive. He would miss her like hell, he knew it. Kara brought her mouth closer to his ear, with a single tear coming out of her eyes, touching his cheeks as it fell down.

"Close your eyes honey" She said in a whisper.

Oliver closed his eyes slowly, feeling her tear falling down his cheeks. He felt her breath closer to his face as she whispered to him.

"I love you too, Oliver Queen."

Her voice was pure music to his ears, low and sweetly going directly to his heart, making it jump like crazy. He felt goosebumps like he never felt before. Next, he felt her lips softly brushing against his. He opened his mouth granting her mouth access to his as she deepened the kiss while still caressing his neck with the tip of her fingers. He felt a chill down his spine as her tongue explored his mouth leaving that strawberry taste all over his mouth. His hands tightened around her waist as he was eager to feel her closer to him one more time.

He felt a sudden whoosh of air and felt an emptiness, opening his eyes noticing she was gone, and so was the unconscious alien that laid all the time on the ground. He brought his fingers to his mouth, closing his eyes again and remembering her soft touch and kiss against his skin. It felt like a good burn he never felt before and suddenly realized what she meant.

She was right, it was about the last thing you feel. And he felt like heaven.

She was right after all, this was not a goodbye, he thought as he smiled to himself.


End file.
